Hardy's Rehab Sister
by Stacychicky
Summary: Matt and Jeff's sister is out of control, so they send her to rehab. When she gets out her ex does a terrible thing to her. Can she recover or will he take her down?
1. Trouble

My brothers Matt and Jeff found out that I had been smoking, drinking, and doing drugs. They found me at a park with my friends and we were smoking and drinking. They had grabbed my hand and dragged me back home. That's where we are right now.  
  
"STACY WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Matt yelled.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU CARE!" I yelled back.  
  
"I'M SORRY, BUT I DO CARE" He yelled  
  
"Well, DON'T BECAUSE I DON'T CARE" I yelled as I started turn to around to walk upstairs.  
  
"STACY, GET BACK DOWN HERE WE ARE NOT FINISHED TALKING TO YOU." Jeff said sternly  
  
"WELL I AM DONE LISTENING!" I yelled.  
  
I walked up the stairs and into my bed room where I slammed the door. I heard footsteps heading up the stairs. ' Oh great. Just when I thought it was over, here it goes again.' I thought. The door opened up and there was Matt and Jeff looking pissed.  
  
"WE TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T DONE TALKING TO YOU" Jeff yelled  
  
"AND I TOLD YOU I AM THROUGH LISTENING. SO GO AWAY!" I yelled at them.  
  
"WE AIN'T GOING NO WHERE UNTIL YOU SHOW US SOME RESPECT." Matt yelled.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME SOME RESPECT AND GET THE HELL OUT YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE ALWAYS IN MY BUSINESS. WHY DON'T YOU STAY OUT OF MY LIFE." I yelled at him as tears began to form in my eyes.  
  
"YOU DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY" Matt said.  
  
Matt grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bed. He sat down and put my over his lap. I was kicking and screaming. He gave me 3 hard hits on the butt and then rolled me off his legs onto the floor. I looked at him with such hate in my eyes.  
  
" GO AWAY! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" I cried.  
  
" TOUGH LUCK STACY. WE TALKED IT OVER WITH DAD AND YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH ME. SO PACK UP YOUR STUFF AND LET'S GO" MATT YELLED.  
  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO. I AM 15 YEARS OLD. IF I DON'T WANNA GO WITH YOU, I DON'T HAVE TOO" I cried.  
  
"MATT YOU GRAB HER THINGS. I WILL TAKE HER TO THE CAR" Jeff said  
  
Matt nodded as he grabbed my small suitcase in the closet and started putting my stuff into it. Jeff on the other hand grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders. I was kicking, screaming, and pounding on his back.  
  
"STACY STOP IT!" Jeff said.  
  
He carried me downstairs. At the end of the stairs was my dad.  
  
"DAD TELL THEM TO LET ME GO" I cried.  
  
"STACY IT'S ONLY FOR A LITTLE WHILE. AT LEAST UNTIL YOU STOP SMOKE, DRINKING, DOING DRUGS, AND HAVING SEX." my dad said.  
  
"SHE'S HAVING SEX TOO? THAT'S IT, STACY WHEN WE GET TO MATT'S YOU ARE NOT COMING OUT OF YOUR ROOM" Jeff said.  
  
I cried hard and I just went limp. Jeff put me in the car and Matt put my stuff in the back of the car. Matt went into the driver's seat while Jeff sat it back with me. I just sat there and cried. I laid my head on the window and closed my eyes thinking this was all a bad dream. Before I knew it I was asleep. When we arrived at Matt's house, they saw I had cried myself to sleep. Matt got my bag and Jeff picked me up and carried me into the guest room which was now going to be my room. Matt put my suitcase in there with me. They went back down stairs to talk.  
  
"Dad informed me tonight, not only is she smoking, drinking, and doing drugs, she is also having sex." Jeff informed Matt.  
  
"WHAT! Are you serious?"  
  
"Yea...So what's the plan? What are we going to do?"  
  
" Well we'll keep her in her room until she stops back talking. She can't listen to music, can't watch TV, or anything until she learns some respect then we'll let her out and give her back her privileges."  
  
"Sounds like a plan"  
  
"No giving in though. I know you always give in. So no giving in"  
  
"Gotcha! Well I am going to go. Call me if there is any problems. If not I will see ya'll tommorrow."  
  
" Ok Bye bro"  
  
They hugged and Jeff left. Matt went upstairs and checked up on me. He then went to bed. Morning came. It was now 8 o'clock. Matt woke up and checked on me. I was still asleep. Matt then took a shower. When he was done he went downstairs and cooked breakfast. DING DONG! Matt went to answer the door. It was Jeff.  
  
"Hey man! How are ya?" Matt exclaimed  
  
"Good under the circumstances. How are you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Same. I was just cooking breakfast. Ya want some?"  
  
"Did you burn it?"  
  
"Nope not this time."  
  
"Ok then I will have some."  
  
"Do me a favor and see if Stacy is awake and if so does she want any."  
  
Jeff went upstairs and opened up the door. I had the window open with the screen open too. I was sitting on the window ledge listening to my CD player that I had in my suitcase already before Matt put some clothes in there. Jeff walked over and took off my head phone and took away my CD player.  
  
"That's mine!" I said as I tried to grab it back.  
  
"No music, phone, TV, no nothing until you get your act together" Jeff said.  
  
"THAT ISN'T FAIR" I screamed as I got madder.  
  
"WELL LIFE ISN'T FAIR STACY! NOW GET DOWN STAIRS AND EAT BREAKFAST."  
  
"I'M NOT HUNGRY! JUST GET OUT AND STAY OUT! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Jeff looked at me one more time and then left. I just sat there crying while looking out the window. Jeff went down stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
" What was all the yelling about?" Matt asked  
  
" Oh Stacy was mad cuz I took her CD player away" Jeff sighed.  
  
"That girl" Matt sighed as he handed Jeff a plate.  
  
"I just want to hold her and tell her everything will be alright"  
  
"I know bro, but we have to be strong. We have to show her that this life of hers will get her no where"  
  
"I know, I know. Do you know what she said to me?"  
  
" What bro?" Matt asked  
  
" She said she hates me. I made her hate me"  
  
"She doesn't mean it bro." Matt comforted. " She's just angry and confused, that's all"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Jeff and Matt ate and talked about me. While I was upstairs and crying I reliezed I needed a cigarriete. I remembered my brothers took them when I was at the park. I took out my cell phone and called my boyfriend. He said he was going to drop off some cigarettes, lighters, and beer off in an hour. He was going to climb he tree and give them to me through my window. I then decided to call dad and change his mind and let me come home.  
  
"Hello?" my dad answered.  
  
"Dad, it's me." I said  
  
"Stacy?"  
  
"Dad please let me come home. Please!" I cried.  
  
"Stacy I can't let you do that"  
  
"Why not daddy? Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
"Babygirl you know I love you, but it is for the best"  
  
"I don't see how"  
  
"You will one day Stacy. Can I talk to your brothers?"  
  
"They are down stairs eating."  
  
"Can you go get them?"  
  
"I am not allowed to leave this room dad"  
  
"Well then how did you get the phone?"  
  
"It's my cellphone daddy"  
  
"Oh ok...well i got to go sweetie. Get better and then you can come home"  
  
Then he hung up. I put my cellphone in my pants and just sat there thinking. My dad then called Matt's phone and told him about my cellphone. He was pissed off. He came upstairs with Jeff.  
  
"Stacy, give it to me" Matt said.  
  
"Give you what" I asked.  
  
"Give me your cell phone" Matt said  
  
"NO! ITS MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT" I yelled.  
  
"STACY!!!" Jeff yelled.  
  
I tried to run out of the room, but Jeff got me by the arm. 


	2. Truth Be Told

He grabbed both of my arms and Matt took my cell phone out of my pocket.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled.  
  
Jeff let me go.  
  
"NOT TIL YOU KNOW HOW TO ACT." Jeff said.  
  
"WHAT WOULD MOM SAY IF SHE SAW YOU ACTING THIS WAY?" Matt yelled  
  
I pulled my hand back and slapped him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU BRING UP MOM!" I screamed. "HOW DARE YOU!!!"  
  
I started pounding on his chest and he grabbed my hands. I was crying.  
  
"Stacy stop it" Matt said.  
  
Jeff grabbed me and pulled me over to the bed where he sat me down on his lap. He held me and rocked me back and forth.  
  
"Stacy, Tell us what's the matter. Tell us why you are doing all this?" Jeff whispered.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." I cried.  
  
" We can try" Matt said as he bent down in front of us.  
  
After a long pause, I spoke.  
  
"After Mom died, Dad worked all the time, you and Jeff were wrestling and working, no one was left to take care of me, take care of this family. I put all my feelings aside. I stopped being a kid and I had to grow up and take care of this family. I had to cook, clean, do my school work, do everything. I had no fun at all. Now I am trying to have fun and you all are taking it away from me. I never once told you to stop wrestling, to stop having fun. Now I'm being punished for having my fun" I cried  
  
"Stacy" Matt paused."I understand you are trying to have fun, but what you are doing is dangerous. You could die."  
  
"So...what you are doing is just as dangerous. You could die too. Look at Owen Hart (God bless that man) He died doing what you do."I cried.  
  
They looked at eachother. They didn't say a word. They knew I had a point.  
  
"Stacy, what we do is a lot safer than what you are doing." Jeff said.  
  
I looked up at him. I jumped off his lap.  
  
"SEE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND" I cried.  
  
"Stacy" Matt said.  
  
"NO, JUST GO! GET OUT!" I yelled.  
  
They didn't want to upset me any further. So they left. I plopped down on my bed and cried into my pillow. I cried myself asleep again. Meanwhile downstairs...  
  
"What are we going to do Matt?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know bro, but we have to think of something. Maybe take her to rehab or take her to a therapist. "Matt said.  
  
"Good idea, next time she tries something like she use to, she goes. " Jeff said  
  
I was in my room sleeping when I heard a noise. I woke up and went to the window. I saw B.J, my boyfriend climbing the tree with a backpack. I helped him climb into my room. I hugged him and told him everything. He said it would be OK and he was going to figure out a way to get me out of here. I hugged and kissed him good bye. He safely climbed down and left. I opened the 2 packs of cigarettes and hid the cigarettes in different places and I hid the beer in another. I then grabbed a cigarette and a lighter and I lit the cigarette. I went by the window and smoked. It helped calm my nerves. I heard footsteps. I put out the cigarette and threw it out of the window. Jeff's head popped in.  
  
"Are ya hungry?"Jeff asked.  
  
"No." I said looking out the window.  
  
He was about to shut the door when he smelt something. He came in and sniffed in the air. He smelt smoke. He looked at me and his eyes that were filled with guilt and love were now filled with anger and disgust. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand.  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN SMOKING HAVEN'T YOU?" Jeff yelled.  
  
"What's it too you?" I said.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT STACY" Jeff yelled.  
  
Matt ran into the room.  
  
"What's going on and what's that smell?" Matt asked.  
  
"Stacy's been smoking that's what's going on" Jeff said.  
  
"Stacy is this true?" Matt asked  
  
"Yea. I need something to calm my nerves alright" I said.  
  
"No, it's not alright." Matt said.  
  
"Hand over the cigarettes" Jeff said.  
  
"NO!" I Yelled.  
  
"STACY NOW!!!!" Matt yelled  
  
"HERE JEEZ!" I said  
  
I gave him the pack with only 3 cigarettes left.  
  
"Did you smoke all those cigarettes" Jeff asked  
  
"Yea. I don't do well with cold turkey" I said  
  
"Well you're going cold turkey" Matt said.  
  
"This is it Stacy. We gave you plenty of chances to change, but you refuse too. So we are sending you to rehab" Jeff said.  
  
" I ain't going anywhere." I yelled.  
  
"It's not your choice Stacy. We are taking you there in the morning" Matt said.  
  
"Let's go Matt." Jeff said.  
  
"NO PLEASE DON'T SEND ME AWAY!" I cried.  
  
"SORRY STACY, YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE" Matt said as they walked away.  
  
"I'll show you" I whispered.  
  
I grabbed some cigarettes and 2 cans of beer and climbed out the window and into the tree to where I climbed down it. I looked at the house one more time and started jogging away.  
  
"Don't you think we were alittle ruff on her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, she needs to be punished." Matt said.  
  
"I'm going to go check on her to see if she is hungry yet. She hasn't eaten all day." Jeff said.  
  
He walked upstairs and into my room.  
  
"Stacy?" Jeff called out.  
  
He looked around and realized I was gone. He ran back down stairs.  
  
"Matt, Stacy's gone" Jeff said.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Matt yelled.  
  
"She climbed out her window" Jeff said.  
  
"Let's go look for her" Matt said.  
  
They hopped in there car and drove around looking for me. They had been searching for 20 minutes when they saw me. I was standing on a bridges ledge smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer. They stop the car and got out.  
  
"STACY!" Matt yelled  
  
I turned around so fast that I lost my balance. I fell off the bridge and into the water below.  
  
"NO! STACY!" Jeff and Matt yelled.  
  
They ran to the bridge and looked down. They didn't see me rise up.  
  
"Take the car down there. I will bring her there." Jeff said.  
  
MAtt nodded. While Matt got in the car and headed to where they would meet, Jeff dived into the water. He came up for air and went back down. He frantically searched for me and his searching paid off. He found me and brought me up. He swam me over to where Matt was. Matt help Jeff drag me out of the water. They checked for pulse and breathing.  
  
"She's got a pulse" Matt said.  
  
"She's not breathing" Jeff said.  
  
Jeff started to do mouth to mouth. After a minute, I began coughing up water. I looked up and saw Matt and Jeff looking down at me.  
  
" Thanks God, you're alright" Jeff cried.  
  
" You scared us to death"Matt cried.  
  
"I didn't mean too" I cried.  
  
They both held me as we all cried. Once our tears stopped. Jeff picked me up and we went into the car. When we got home, we all changed into our bed room clothes. Jeff and Matt decided that it would be best if I slept in Jeff's room with Jeff so I don't smoke or runaway again. Matt said goodnight to us and then went to bed. Jeff was holding on to me close. I fell asleep. Jeff laid there looking at me and thinking. He was also praying what Matt and him were doing was the best thing for me. In the morning, I woke up before Jeff and I got up. Jeff didn't wake up. I went into my room and had a few puffs of a cigarette. I picked out my clothes and took a shower. When I got out, Jeff and Matt were downstairs eating breakfast. I walked down and sat on the couch.  
  
"Stacy, come and eat" Matt said.  
  
"I'm not hungry" I said.  
  
"You haven't eaten since the day before yesterday" Jeff said. "You need to eat"  
  
"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT HUNGRY!" I yelled.  
  
"STACY, YOU APOLOGIZE TO JEFF RIGHT NOW" Matt scolded.  
  
"OH I'M SORRY KING OF THE BASTARDS, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SOUND SO MEAN. OFF WITH MY HEAD." I yelled as I walked upstairs and slammed my bedroom door.  
  
" I hope sending her to rehab will work" Jeff said.  
  
"Me too bro, me too" Matt said. 


	3. Rehab

Matt and Jeff took showers and then went into my room. I was lying on my bed, my face in the pillow, I was crying. Matt and Jeff looked at each other and then walked over to me. Matt sat on the left side of the bed and Jeff sat on the right. They were rubbing my back.  
  
"What's wrong Stacy?" Jeff asked.  
  
The truth is, I didn't wanna be mad no more. I didn't want to yell and scream. I didn't wanna smoke, drink, do drugs or have sex.. Well the sex part I rather enjoyed so lets just say I didn't wanna smoke, drink, do drugs. All I could do now is cry.  
  
"You're going to send me away cuz you don't love me no more" I cried  
  
"Oh babygirl, We love you more than anything." Jeff said  
  
" We are just sending you to a place where you can get some help" Matt said  
  
"But I won't see anyone for a while" I cried.  
  
"It will only be for a little while though and when you come back, we'll have a party" Jeff said  
  
"And while you are gone Jeff and I talked it over. We are going to make you a room in my house and his so you can sleep over all the time." Matt said.  
  
"Really?" I asked  
  
"Yes really" Matt said.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff for calling you a bastard. I was just mad." I apologized.  
  
"It's ok babygirl. I know you didn't mean it." Jeff said.  
  
"It's time Stacy" Matt said  
  
I nodded and sat up. Jeff wiped off my tears and kissed my forehead. Matt kissed my cheek. Matt grabbed my bag as Jeff carried me to the car. We started driving. I looked out the window thinking about life. When we got there I got out. I looked at the building as Matt and Jeff came by me.  
  
"Come on babygirl. Let's get this over with." Jeff said.  
  
"Wait." I said.  
  
I reached in my pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I looked at it and then gave them to Jeff.  
  
" Here. I guess I won't be needing this" I said with tears flowing down my cheeks.  
  
"That's my babygirl" Jeff said.  
  
" We are so proud of you" Matt said.  
  
Matt grabbed my suitcase and we all walked hand in hand into the building. When we entered, we were met by two ladies.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sara Hansen. This is Karen Washington. You must be the Hardy's" Sara said.  
  
"Yea we are the Hardy's, I'm Matt, this is Jeff, and this is Stacy" Matt said.  
  
We all shook her hand.  
  
"Well let's have you sign these papers and we can get started." Sara said.  
  
She had Matt and Jeff sign the papers and Matt and Jeff gave them back.  
  
"Okay now that we have that settled and put behind us. Karen will take Stacy and start to get her settled in." Sara said.  
  
I started to back up. I backed up into Matt and Jeff. They bent down to talk to me. I was crying.  
  
" Its ok babygirl. Please don't cry. It will be all over soon. I promise" Jeff said.  
  
"I don't want you to go" I cried  
  
"We don't wanna go either, but Stacy you need help in order to be happier. So you need to stay here." Matt said.  
  
"Please let me go home with you. I promise I'll be good. Just please let me go home." I cried.  
  
I didn't want to stay there. I wanted to stay with my brothers. They were my rock. They were my family.  
  
"Oh babygirl, it's all going to be ok. When you get better, we'll come back and everything will be better we promise." Jeff said.  
  
I hugged them. Jeff and Matt were holding in their tears. They were trying to be strong for me. When we pulled apart, Karen and Sara grabbed my hands and took me away. I looked back to Matt and Jeff. Jeff and Matt were hugging and crying. I was taken to a room. There was one other person in there. She was about 16 and she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and about 5'5. Sara and Karen said I would be living here. When they left, I sat down on the bed and cried. I felt some one sit next to me and rub my back. I looked up and it was my new roommate.  
  
"Hey it's ok. This place isn't that bad." She said  
  
"Its just I pleaded with my brothers to take me home, but they didn't. They just let me go. They didn't care that I didn't wanna go here" I cried.  
  
"Well you know what? You don't need them. Now that you and I are roommates, we are going to become the best of friends." She said.  
  
"That sounds great. I'm Stacy by the way" I said  
  
"I'm Erin. How old are you anyway?" Erin asked.  
  
"I'm 15, what about you?" I asked  
  
"I'm 16." Erin said.  
  
"How long have you been in here?" I asked her  
  
"2 months" Erin said.  
  
"2 months? How can you stand being away from your family so long" I asked/  
  
"Its hard some days. Some days I am glad to be away from them since they are the ones who put me in here. So why did they bring you here" Erin said.  
  
"I have been drinking, doing drugs, smoking, back talking, having sex. What about you?" I asked.  
  
"Same thing. Man we are a lot alike" Erin said  
  
I chuckled. The next couple of days were hard for me. I had to go cold turkey, no smoking and it was hell. I was snapping at everyone and I would scream and throw things. I wouldn't eat and I couldn't sleep. My eyes were red. Erin understood where I was coming from. She helped me through it. Each day I had to see the "Therapist". We got to make phone calls once a week to people. I called B.J. I told him I missed him and that I was working hard on getting out. I stayed in my room most of the time. Erin and I gotten close. While there, I met a 10-year-old named Heidi. She was in there for smoking. Can you believe it? A 10-year-old girl smoking. You only see this stuff on the Maury Show. Heidi and I got quite attached to each other. So we were all the 3 musketeers. Wherever one was, there was the other. I went down hill a little bit after I called BJ and he said he was sick of waiting for me and he said he was dating another girl. My heart had been torn up. That day when I heard that, I tried to commit suicide by hanging myself with my sheet covers. I was placed in solitary confinement for a couple of days until I felt better. It had been 1 month since I had been placed here. I was slowly getting better, but I wasn't 100% yet. I was about 85%. The "Therapist" said I was probably going to get out in another month. At first I was angry because I had missed my friends and family, but then I felt ok about it because I had Erin and Heidi. After another month, they said I was ready to go home. I packed up my bag and sat there on my bed waiting for the nurse to come in and say my brothers were here to pick me up. I had said goodbye to Erin and Heidi and I gave them my phone number and address. KNOCK! KNOCK! The nurse's head popped in.  
  
"Your brothers are here" The nurse said.  
  
"Okay." I answered.  
  
I took a deep breath and stood up. I followed the nurse down the hall and into the main part of the building. There I saw Matt and Jeff.  
  
"MATT! JEFF!" I Squealed.  
  
I dropped my bag and ran into their open arms. We all hugged and cried.  
  
"We missed you so much" Matt said.  
  
"It's good to have you back in our arms baby girl" Jeff said.  
  
" I love you guys" I cried.  
  
"We love you too Stacy." Jeff and Matt said.  
  
We broke apart and dried our tears.  
  
"You ready to go home baby girl?" Jeff asked  
  
"I am more than ready" I said.  
  
Matt grabbed my bag and we were heading out the door until.  
  
"STACY!!!" Heidi cried.  
  
I turned around and seen Heidi crying and running toward me. I kneeled down and hugged her as she ran into my arms.  
  
"Shh.it's ok sweetie. It's ok" I said  
  
" Don't leave me Stacy. Please don't leave me" Heidi cried.  
  
"Heidi look at me." I said.  
  
She lifted up her head and looked at me. I wiped her tears away.  
  
"You have my number and you have my address. You can come visit me anytime. Okay? First you need to get out of here and in order to do that you need to stop smoking. You are only 10. Smoking isn't good for you. You understand that right?" I asked  
  
She nodded. I smiled and hugged her.  
  
"STACY WAIT!" Erin said. 


	4. Shower Singing

I saw Erin run toward me with a picture of her, Heidi, and me.  
  
"Here take this with you. It's you, Heidi, and me. This way you can remember us by." Erin said.  
  
I smiled and took it. I got up and gave Erin a hug.  
  
" Thank you. Remember when you get out to come visit me or call." I said  
  
"Sure will" She answered with a smile.  
  
"Take care of Heidi for me too" I said.  
  
I had Erin take Heidi's hand. I waved goodbye to them and then Matt, Jeff, and I left. I held both Matt and Jeff's hand as we walked to the car. Matt got in the driver's seat and Jeff and I sat in the back. I laid down and had my head in Jeff's lap. He stroked my hair.  
  
"Stacy?" Matt asked  
  
"Yea Matt" I answered.  
  
"Karen and Sara told us that while you were in there you tried to commit suicide. Why did you do that?" Matt asked.  
  
"Cuz B.J broke up with me. He said he was sick of waiting for me and he said he was dating another girl." I said.  
  
"Who's B.J?" Jeff asked  
  
"He was my boyfriend until he broke up with me" I said  
  
"I'm sorry he hurt you" Matt said  
  
"Me too. I really loved him" I whispered.  
  
Jeff decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what did you wanna do now that you're out." Jeff asked.  
  
"To go into my room and sleep." I said.  
  
"Aww...come on. You know you wanna go and have some fun"Matt said.  
  
"Na. I just wanna go to bed. I haven't been sleeping too well" I said tiredly.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was sleeping in Jeff's lap.  
  
"I guess she really is tired." Jeff said.  
  
"It seems to me she has changed" Matt said.  
  
" Yea, I am so proud of her" Jeff said.  
  
"Me too bro, me too" Matt said.  
  
"Let's bring her to dad's house. I know dad would be glad to see her." Jeff said.  
  
"Good idea." Matt said.  
  
Matt drove the car to our dad's house. Jeff shook me to wake me up.  
  
"What's wrong?" I yawned.  
  
"We're at dad's. Did you wanna see him?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea. Can I?" I yawned and asked at the same time.  
  
"Sure you can" Matt said as he smiled at me.  
  
"Come on babygirl. He is waiting to see ya" Jeff said.  
  
"Can you help me up?" I laughed.  
  
They both laughed and Jeff lifted me up and carried me to the door. Matt opened up the door as Jeff put me down. I saw my dad come down the stairs.  
  
"DAD!" I squealed.  
  
I ran to him and hugged him. He lifted me off the floor and twirled me around.  
  
"How's my little girl? My dad asked.  
  
"Better, how are you?" I asked  
  
"Great now that you are here" He said as he set me on the ground. "So are ya hungry?"  
  
"No, just tired. I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap." I said  
  
"Okay, but when you wake up, we are going out to eat." My dad said.  
  
"Okay daddy." I said as I walked upstairs  
  
As I took a nap, they all talked down stairs.  
  
"Well boys, have you noticed any bit of change with her?" My dad asked  
  
"Yes. You wouldn't believe her progress" Matt said proudly.  
  
They talked for about 2 hours, that's when I woke up and came down stairs. I sat on Jeff's lap and laid my head on his chest. Jeff wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"You ok babygirl?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea, just trying to wake up" I laughed.  
  
Jeff ruffled up my hair.  
  
"Hey, that is so uncool." I said.  
  
"Did that wake you up? Jeff laughed.  
  
"Nope, that just made me wanna ruffle your hair" I said as I ruffled up his hair.  
  
"Hey, I just got my hair perfect" Jeff whined  
  
"You called that perfect?" I laughed.  
  
"That's it" Jeff said as he started tickling me.  
  
"MATT! MATT! HELP ME! HELP ME!" I laughed.  
  
"Okay, I will" Matt said as he jumpped in and started tickling me.  
  
They finally stopped after a minute or two. I caught my breath and looked at them.  
  
"I don't like you guys anymore. You are so mean" I laughed.  
  
"You know you love us" Matt said  
  
"Yea, I guess I do." I said.  
  
"You ready to go and eat?" My dad asked.  
  
"Let me take a quick shower" I said as I ran upstairs.  
  
I ran upstairs and took a shower. I was singing bits and pieces of a song.  
  
She's always lived for tomorrow But she's never learned how to live for today Oh she's dying to try something foolish To do something crazy or just get away Oh something for herself for a change  
  
Is there life out there? So much she hasn't done? Is there life beyond her family and her home? She's done what she should Should she do what she dares? She doesn't wanna leave she's just wondering is there life out there?  
I heard pounding on the door. I shut the water off.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Hey singing Monkey, are you almost done yet?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yea Skittles, I am almost done" I laughed.  
  
I got out and dried off. I got dressed and did hair, make-up, and teeth. I bounced down the stairs and Matt, Dad, and Jeff were pretending to be asleep. I laughed quietly and I walked over to Matt who was lying on the floor, and I sat on his belly. His eyes popped open and I started laughing. Jeff and Dad opened there eyes and watched us.  
  
"Comfortable?" He asked with a laughed.  
  
"Yea I am. Are ya ready to go? Are ya? Are ya? Are ya?" I said as I gently bounced on his belly.  
  
He turned me around so he had me pinned to the floor.  
  
"I am are you?" He asked.  
  
"Yea. Of course. Why do you think I asked you?"  
  
"Don't know"  
  
Matt helped me off the floor and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Come on children" Gil laughed.  
  
We all hopped in the car and took off to McDonald's. They asked me what I wanted.  
  
"Um.Can I have a salad and a lemonade." I asked dad.  
  
"Come on baby girl. Be spontaneous. Eat a cheeseburger or some fries." Jeff said.  
  
"Be spontaneous huh?" I asked  
  
"Yea girl" Jeff said.  
  
"Okay how about a Salad with Ranch dressing and a lemonade." I said.  
  
"Wow. What a wild girl" Matt said.  
  
We all laughed. We sat down and ate. Jeff, Matt, and Dad tried to get me to eat fries and some of their burger, but I enjoyed my salad. I looked out the window and saw someone familiar who was the last person I wanted to see. 


	5. BJ

They all saw me looking at that person who walked in.  
  
"Baby girl, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.  
  
"B.J is here," I whispered as tears swam in my eyes.  
  
" Where?" Matt asked.  
  
"Over there with that blond haired girl." I said.  
  
"Who's B.J?" My dad asked.  
  
"He's my ex-bf," I said.  
  
Jeff, who was sitting beside me, wrapped his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Did you wanna go?" Matt asked.  
  
I nodded. We got up and threw away our food. We went to leave and I looked at B.J one more time. He was looking at me with a guiltily look on his face. We walked out the door and went home. When we got there, the guys asked if I wanted to watch a movie or play a game. I said no thank you and I was going to go for a walk in the woods behind our house. I walked about half way through the woods. When I got there, I sat underneath the tree. I put my head in my hands and cried. Right then I kept thinking how bad I could use a cigarette. I was shaking and crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I felt someone sit down next to me. I didn't look up at who it was. I was just too upset. That person comforted me. They held me close to them and stroked my hair. Once the tears had stopped, I pulled away and the person wiped away my tears. I looked at the person and it was Jeff.  
  
"Its ok baby girl, I am here. Tell me whats the matter" Jeff said  
  
"He...He..."I cried  
  
"It's ok. Take your time." Jeff said.  
  
"He was with another girl. I didn't think he really would date anybody else but me. When we were together, he said there would be no other. That we would be together forever" I cried  
  
"Well, he's a jerk for dumping you, but you know what? You can find better." Jeff said as he rubbed my back.  
  
"No I can't. I can't do any better than him" I cried.  
  
"Yes you can Stacy. You really can." He comforted.  
  
"Right now I could use a cigarette." I cried.  
  
"Don't say that Stacy. You just got out of rehab. You don't need a cigarette. What you need is love and more love." Jeff sternly said.  
  
"I guess you're right." I said wiping off my tears.  
  
"And don't worry you are going to have all the love in the world." He said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"Yea. Can I ask you a question?" I asked  
  
"You just asked it" He laughed  
  
"Fine, can I ask 2?" I laughed  
  
"Yea go ahead baby girl" He said  
  
"Can we get some skittles?" I asked  
  
He started laughing. He hugged me really tight and kissed my forehead again.  
  
"Yea we sure can" He laughed.  
  
Jeff helped me up and we walked back to the house. We hopped in Jeff's car and went to the store. I picked out sour skittles and Jeff picked up tropical skittles. We both got a big bag a regular skittles and we stood there and laughed. We paid for it and then went to my dad's house. We watched Titanic while eating our skittles. While Jeff was focused on the TV, I reached over and grabbed one of his skittles. When he turned and looked at me, I was back watching the TV.  
  
"Hey give it back" He whined.  
  
"Jeffrey, shhh...I am watching the movie" I said.  
  
Jeff turned off the movie.  
  
"Not any more."  
  
He grabbed one of my skittles and then I would grab one of his. Finally, when all our own skittles were gone. I looked at him with an evil eye.  
  
"You ate all my skittles."  
  
"Well you ate mine first"  
  
I jumped on his back and started tickling him. Jeff was laughing up a storm. He was stronger than me though and so he pinned me on the ground and started tickling me.  
  
"Jeff stop"  
  
"Say uncle"  
  
"UNCLE UNCLE"  
  
He stopped. Matt and Dad walked in.  
  
"What's all the yelling about in here?" Dad asked  
  
"She/He ate my skittles and then started tickling me" Jeff and I said.  
  
I looked at him and he looked at me. We all started laughing.  
  
"Jeff and I got to go, but tomorrow we'll take you to Jeff's house and then to my house and show you your new rooms." Matt said.  
  
"YIPPEE" I squealed as I jumped up and hugged Matt. Matt bent down and kissed my forehead. I gave Jeff a hug and kiss and they left.  
  
"Daddy?" I asked  
  
"Yes, sweetheart?" He answered  
  
"Can I make dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure baby. If that's what you want"  
  
"That is what I want"  
  
We both laughed. While he watched TV, I made chicken fried steak with country gravy, mashed potato's, and green beans. When we were done, I washed dishes and we went and watched TV. After a while, I went off to bed. The next morning, I woke up with a start. I took a shower, made breakfast for my father, did dishes, brushed teeth and hair, then came back down stairs. There was a knock at the door. I went and opened it. B.J was at the door.  
  
"B.J, what are you doing here" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. Did you wanna go to lunch at Denny's with me and talk." He asked.  
  
I paused for a minute and bit my lower lip.  
  
"Dad!" I said  
  
"Yea sweetie?" He answered.  
  
"I'm going to go to lunch at Denny's with B.J Okay?" I asked  
  
"Um...Stacy I..."He started.  
  
"Dad, Please. I really need to talk to B.J" I said  
  
"Okay, but be back in an hour. Jeff and Matt wanted to see you today" He said with unease.  
  
"Thanks dad." I said as I walked out with B.J  
  
After I walked out the door, Dad called Jeff and Matt and told them what was up. I got in B.J's car and we started down the street. We started heading for Denny's, but B.J turned on a different road.  
  
"B.J, Denny's is the other way" I said  
  
"I know. We are not going to Denny's Stacy" He said.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked  
  
"You'll see Stacy. You'll see" He said  
  
"B.J pull over. Take me home." I said.  
  
"No" He simply stated.  
  
I tried to open the door, but B.J pulled out a knife.  
  
"Don't move" He ordered.  
  
"B.J please. You're scaring me." I cried.  
  
He didn't say a word. He finally pulled over in this wooded area. Meanwhile... Jeff and Matt checked out Denny's. I wasn't there so they headed back to my dad's. They all got in there cars and looked around to find us. B.J stopped the car and as soon as he did, I got out and started running and screaming for help. B.J caught up with me and tackled me to the ground. He held the knife to my throat.  
  
"You're in trouble now bitch! At the restraint last night I could tell by the look in your eyes that you still want me. So I am going to have sex with you cause I know you want it." He said.  
  
"No B.J I don't. So please leave me a lone" I cried.  
  
"Shut up" He said  
  
He punched me. I screamed and he punched me again. He kept punching me til I was barely unconscious. Then he raped me right then and there. 


	6. Out the window

When he was done, he got up, fixed himself, and drove away leaving me there. I could barely move. I felt dizzy and sick. The next thing I knew I was out cold. Jeff, Matt, and Dad called the cops and told them everything. They all rounded up at least 5 people to go around looking for me. It was getting dark out and they all were looking for me with their flashlights. They were searching the woods when 2 men spotted me.  
  
"WE FOUND HER! WE FOUND HER!" The men yelled.  
  
The whole group that was searching the woods came running. They were calling an ambulance. One of the men took off his jacket and put it on me as the people looked for breathing and a pulse. They found it. An ambulance came and took me to the hospital. Jeff, Matt, and Dad rushed to the hospital, but had to wait because the doctor had to check me out. The doctor came out 1 hour later to talk to my family.  
  
"Are you the Hardy party?" The doctor said  
  
"Yes.how is my daughter?" My dad asked.  
  
"After doing tests and checking her out. What we can confirm is your daughter was severely beaten and she was also raped. We'll let you know more when we find out. I'm sorry." The doctor said  
  
"Can we please see her?" Jeff cried.  
  
"Of course, follow me." He said.  
  
He led them to my room. He told them to go right in and if they need anything, to buzz the nurse. They walked in and broke down in tears. I was covered with bruised from head to toe. They sat there for hours holding my hand, talking to me, and crying. The nurse came in and said visiting hours are over and that they would have to leave, but one may spend the night with me. They let Jeff because Jeff and I were alot alike and we were closer. Jeff had fallen asleep in the chair around 2 a.m. At 3:30 a.m, I woke up. I woke up scared that I was still with B.J, but through my black and blue eyes, I saw Jeff. I was too scared to go back to sleep, so I got up and walked over to the chair. I sat right on Jeff's lab and curled into him. Jeff woke up immediately. He looked down and saw me curled up into his body. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. He heard me cry and he felt me shaking.  
  
"It's okay Stacy. I'm here. No one will ever hurt you again." He whispered.  
  
Jeff reached over and grabbed the covers off the bed and wrapped them around me. He leaned back and held me. He was humming a song as I fell back asleep. He sat there watching me sleep. He fell asleep after 10 more minutes. Morning came and visitors were allowed in. when Dad and Matt walked in they saw me on Jeff's lap sleeping.  
  
"She must have been scared when she woke up." My dad whispered to Matt.  
  
"Poor thing. Let's get her back in bed and wake poor Jeffro up" Matt said.  
  
Matt went over and picked me up and placed me in the bed. He covered me up more warmly. Dad woke up Jeff.  
  
"Hey son." My dad said  
  
"Hey dad, when did you get here?" Jeff asked  
  
"Just now. So what happened last night?" He answered  
  
"Actually it was this morning, but I was sleeping in the chair and I felt something on my lap and when I woke up there she was. She was on my lap, curled up into a ball, and she was shaking and crying. I finally got her to get back to sleep by humming to her." Jeff explained.  
  
"I feel so helpless. You know?" Matt said as he rubbed the back of his neck  
  
"I know son, but we have to try and help her some way" My dad said.  
  
I was on the bed, curled up into a ball, when I woke up. Jeff was the first too see me awake. He walked over to me and rubbed my hand.  
  
"Hey baby girl." He said sweetly  
  
"Hey sweetie. How are you?" My dad asked.  
  
I just looked at him and cried. He sat on my bed and held me.  
  
"Shh...It's going to be okay." My dad whispered in my ear.  
  
He set me down and wiped off the tears that were on my cheeks. Matt came over and stroked my hair. Jeff took a shower. He got out, got dressed, did his hair, and took out his cell phone to call his girlfriend.  
  
"Hello" Laura said  
  
"Hey sweetie." He said  
  
"Jeff, Oh my God, I thought something happened to you. You said you would call when you got back home." Laura cried.  
  
"I'm sorry babe, but I have been at the hospital" Jeff said  
  
"Hospital? Are you alright?" Laura asked.  
  
"I'm alright, but Stacy was beaten and raped last night. So I spent the night here with her." Jeff cried.  
  
"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Do you want me to be there with you?" Laura asked.  
  
"That would be nice sweetie." I said.  
  
"I'll be right there"Laura said.  
  
They said their goodbyes and hung up. Jeff walked back to the room. He saw I was asleep again.  
  
"How is she doin?" Jeff said.  
  
"Not good. All she does is cry. She doesn't say anything." My dad said.  
  
"I hope they find that bastard that did this to her" Matt said  
  
"Me too bro. Me too" Jeff said.  
  
"I called Amy and she is coming down." Matt said.  
  
"I called Laura and she is coming too" Jeff said.  
  
I then opened up my eyes with fear still thinking B.J was there, but then I saw Jeff, Matt, and my dad and I relaxed, but still had tearing running down my cheeks. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" my dad said.  
  
Then Erin came in.  
  
"Is this Stacy's room?" She asked.  
  
"Yes it is. Come in" Gil said.  
  
Erin walked over to the bed and saw me. She sat down on the bed and I sat up and hugged her and cried harder.  
  
"Shh...it's okay. No one will ever hurt you again. I won't let that happen." She said to me.  
  
I laid back down and she wiped away my tears gently so she wouldn't hurt my bruised face.  
  
"Heidi wanted to come, but she still has to do more time" She told me.  
  
I nodded. She talked to me for 10 more minutes and then she said.  
  
"Hey listen, I got to go, but I promise to be back tommorow to check on you, okay?" She said  
  
I nodded and hugged her one last time before she left. After she left, I fell asleep. While I was asleep Amy and Laura came in. Amy started crying after she looked at me. Matt comforted her. Laura rushed to Jeff and Jeff held her. Laura was also crying.  
  
"Shhh...its okay. I am here" Jeff whispered.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay, but I am upset that Stacy is hurt" Laura choked out.  
  
Jeff sighed and looked at me. 2 days went by, I still haven't talked at all. I had alot of visitors. Finally, I got to go home, but I have to see a theripist twice a week for a month. I would sleep a Jeff's house one night, then Matt's , then dads. I would never sleep alone. I was too afraid to be alone. I went to the theripist and I still didn't talk. She had me draw pictures of what I was feeling and when she asked questions about it I would nod or shake my head. It was the night I slept at Matt's house. I stayed in Matt's room mostly the whole day. I was sitting on a chair by the window. I was looking outside. Jeff and Matt were down stairs talking about me and how they could help me. Anyway, while I was looking outside, I saw a man standing outside across the street looking up at me. It was B.J and he was yelling something.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Stacy if you say anything" B.J said.  
  
I screamed and B.J ran. I ran to the corner and rocked back and forth crying. Jeff and Matt heard my scream and ran upstairs to see what was wrong. They saw me in the corner and ran to me. They tried to reach out and hold me, but I backed away whimpering.  
  
"Baby girl, It's me Jeff. Matt is here with me. We're not going to hurt you." Jeff said  
  
"Stacy look at us. You know we love you and would never hurt you." Matt said.  
  
I looked up at them and since Jeff was closer I jumped into his arms and cried. He stroked my hair and Matt rubbed my hand.  
  
"Shh..We're here baby girl. We won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Jeff said.  
  
"What scared you sweetie?" Matt asked.  
  
I pointed to the window and cried. Matt went and looked out it and then came back by us.  
  
"Did you see something out the window that scared you?" Matt asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Can you write or draw what you saw?" Matt asked  
  
I nodded as Matt took out a peice of paper and a pencil and gave it to me. I drew 2 letters and gave it too him.  
  
"B.J was out the window?" Matt asked.  
  
I nodded. You could tell Matt and Jeff were angry. While Matt called the cops, Jeff carried me downstairs and laid me on the couch. I fell asleep. Jeff and Matt waited for the police to show so they could tell them about B.J. The police showed and wrote a report and left. Matt and Jeff looked at me and then talked. Jeff then had an idea to make me feel alittle better. 


	7. Love At First Sight

Jeff ran to the store and got a couple different bags of skittles and then he came back. Jeff told Matt the plan and they started to put it into action. They turned on TV, laid on the floor, on their stomachs with the skittles opened in front of them. They started eating them. I woke up to the TV and saw the skittles and them having them. I got up and snuggled in between them. They looked at eachother and smiled. Their plan was working. They looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Mmm...boy Matt these are good, aren't they?" Jeff said with a smile.  
  
"You got that right bro" Matt said.  
  
I bit my lower lip as I slowly reached in one of the bags. I grabbed a skittle and put it into my mouth. I then looked at the TV to see what they were watching. Matt and Jeff decided to take it a little bit further.  
  
"Hey Matt give me a sour skittle." Jeff said.  
  
"Sure bro. They are really good." Matt said handing Jeff a sour skittle.  
  
I looked at the bag of sour skittles by Matt and I slowly moved my hand to the sour bag of skittles. I grabbed two and pulled them back to me. I ate them. I looked over at Matt who was looking at me and smiling. I smiled at him.  
  
"Look bro, our sis can smile." Matt said cheerfully.  
  
I nodded as Jeff and Matt hugged me. I giggled.  
  
"And she can laugh too" Jeff said.  
  
I put my blanket, that I had with me, over my head. They lifted the covers and saw that I was smiling.  
  
"Can you talk?" Matt asked.  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
They kissed my forehead and held me close. I pushed them away and took their skittles to the couch and started to eat them.  
  
"Oh I see. She just wanted to come over here for our skittles" Jeff said pretending to be hurt.  
  
I smiled and nodded. Jeff and Matt got up and sat next to me. I looked at both of them and I knew they wanted the skittles. So I started to get up but they pulled me back down. They took the skittles.  
  
"You're not going anywhere with our skittles baby girl" Jeff said  
  
I whimpered and looked at Jeff with a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. He sighed as he gave me the bag of skittles. I took them, giggles, and stuck out my tongue. Jeff's mouth dropped and Matt started laughing.  
  
"Oh she got you bro" Matt laughed.  
  
"She tricked me. No fair." Jeff said.  
  
I smiled and gave him the bag of skittles.  
  
"Keep them, I got my own." Jeff laughed as he pulled another bag out of his pocket.  
  
I hit his arm and ate a skittle. We watched TV for a while until I fell asleep. My head in Jeff's lap and my feet on Matt's lap. Well, days went by, and though I was still shaken by B.J's sudden apperance, I have been slowly recovering. I still don't say anything. The good news is that Matt and Jeff have to go back on the road adn I am going with them for my safety. When we arrived at the arena, I was greeted by wrestlers. I mostly hid behind Jeff and Matt because these were big wrestlers and they were scary looking. There was a wrestler that walked up to us. He was my height, he has blonde hair to his shoulders, and he had a beard and mustache thing going on. He had on a shirt that said, 'Pound 4 pound' on it. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I wasn't afraid of him and I thought he was a major babe.  
  
"Hey Hardyz...who is this young lady with you?"  
  
"This is our sister Stacy" Matt said. (So ya'll don't get confused I will just put spike down for matthew)  
  
"Hello Stacy I'm Matthew Hyson, but you can call me Spike cuz everyone does." Spike said  
  
"Hi" I whispered quietly as Spike smiled.  
  
" I hope to see you around later. bye all." Spike said as he walked off.  
  
Jeff and Matt turned me around. They were smiling.  
  
"You talked! After a month, you talked!" Jeff exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yea" I whispered quietly.  
  
"Thats my babysister." MAtt said as he hugged me.  
  
"Now we got that out of the way, do you like Spike?" Jeff asked.  
  
I blushed and nodded. They just started laughing. We went into their locker room and while they were getting ready to wreslte, I was writing in my notebook and I was listening to the American Idol CD. I had it turned on full blast and was bouncing my head to the music. I was in my own little world until I felt a tap on my shoulder.I pushed stop on my head phones and took them off. I saw Matt and Jeff looking down at me and smiling.  
  
"Stacy, Jeff and I have to go wrestle, but Spike will be coming in to check on you in a few ok?" Matt asked.  
  
I nodded as they both kissed my forehead and left. I put my headphones and continued writing. Now that no one was in the room, I started singing to the song that was on the cd.  
I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized  
I never lived  
Before your love  
I never felt  
Before your touch  
I never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'  
I never lived  
Before your love  
Something then blocked my light. I looked up and there was Spike smiling. I started smiling and blushing.I took off my headphones and put away my notebook.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice. You should use it more often." Spike said.  
  
"Thank you." I said  
  
"No problem. So what were ya writing?" Spike asked.  
  
"Poetry." I said quietly as I looked down.  
  
"Maybe sometime you will let me read some of your poems"  
  
"Maybe" I said smiling. "Do you like skittles?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" Spike said smiling.  
  
I got up and went to Jeff's bag and took out the skittles. I sat next to Spike and gave him some.  
  
"Aren't these Jeff's?" Spike said laughing.  
  
"Not anymore." I said eating some.  
  
We were on the floor eating skittles and Jeff and Matt walked in.  
  
"I see she found a bag of skittles" Matt laughed.  
  
"Hey those were mine" Jeff said.  
  
"Y'all stink. Go take a shower" I laughed  
  
"Oh you think that was funny?" Jeff asked.  
  
Jeff and Matt stood there looking at me. They were happy that I was talking and that I was slowly becoming there normal sister again.  
  
"Yea I do" I said.  
  
Jeff ran over and picked me up. I squealed.  
  
"Jeff don't. You're all sweaty and stinky." I laughed.  
  
"Well the showers are over here." Jeff said as he started to walking toward the showers.  
  
"SPIKE! MATT! HELP!" I laughed.  
  
Spike got up and got me off his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Spike. Now if ya'll will excuse me, I need to go find Amy and get some body spray because now I smell like sweat. I also need new clothes because some one, not mentioning any names, Jeff, got paint all over my clothes." I laughed.  
  
"Um...Spike can you go with her." Matt asked.  
  
"Yea sure." Spike said.  
  
Spike and I headed to Amy's locker room. Meanwhile ...  
  
"Our little sister is back." Matt cheerfully said.  
  
"And she's in love again" Jeff said.  
  
"We just got to make sure that Spike won't hurt her" Matt said.  
  
"Yea, but we know Spike and he is a nice guy." Jeff said.  
  
They went into the shower and talked. Meanwhile...Spike and I walked while walking to Amy's locker room. I thanked Spike for taking me and I told him I would see him later. I knocked on her door and she opened it and started laughing.  
  
"I'm guessing Matt and Jeff did that too you" Amy laughed.  
  
"Yea they did" I said  
  
"You can talk!" She squealed.  
  
"Yea I can" I laughed.  
  
"When did this happen?" She asked as she pulled me inside.  
  
"When I saw a hot guy that I like" I laughed  
  
"WHO?!?! Do tell"  
  
"Matthew Hyson"  
  
"SPIKE? Oh my god...that's so cute"  
  
"Anyways...I came here to ask you if you had an extra pair of clothes and body spray"  
  
"Yea sure here ya go."  
  
Amy handed me some clothes and body spray. I put on the clothes. It was a shirt that was cut 1 inch below the bra line and with pants that were low so it showed my thong. You would swear I was a Amy look alike. I thanked Amy and then went back to Jeff and Matt's locker. They were on the couch watching Raw. They saw me and smiled.  
  
"Now who does she remind you of?" Jeff asked  
  
"She is like a twin of Amy" Matt said.  
  
I went over and sat in between them. I was looking at the TV and Spike was on. I looked at the him on the TV and smiled while blushing. Matt and Jeff saw this and Jeff poked my cheek.  
  
"Some one is blushing." Jeff laughed  
  
"Stacy's in love" Matt joked.  
  
Spike was fighting Batistia and was losing bad. 


	8. Nightmare or real?

I saw Batisita finish him off and I screamed, "NO!" I was really upset. Yea I just met him, but I felt a connection between us and he was so sweet and cute. I got up to go help him. I ran out the door and toward the curtain. Matt and Jeff followed, but I was so far in head of them they didn't catch me in time. I ran out there and ran to Spike. I held his hand and stroked his cheek.  
  
"Spike, can you hear me?" I cried  
  
All he did was groan. I saw a shadow blocking the light. It was Batisita. I looked up at him in fear, but before Batisita could do anything, Jeff and Matt came and kicked Batisita out of the ring. Batisita retreated to the back. Jeff and Matt knelt down by us.  
  
"Stacy, are you crazy" Matt said.  
  
"What were you thinking about when you came down here? You could of gotten hurt." Jeff said.  
  
"You can yell at me later. Right now I wanna get Spike some help." I cried  
  
They nodded and understood that I wasn't going to do anything, but help Spike at that moment. They rolled Spike to the end of the ring and I put my arm around his waist and helped him back to the trainer. Jeff and Matt grabbed my arm and took me back to the room.  
  
"Stacy, why'd you go out there?" Matt said trying to calm himself down.  
  
"I don't know. I felt like I had too. I like Spike a lot. Even though I just met him today, I feel like we have a connection. I can't explain it, but I just know I had to do it." I cried.  
  
They came over and hugged me.  
  
"Come on. Let's go back to the hotel. You've had a long day." Matt said.  
  
I nodded. We went back to the hotel. As soon as we got in there, I went and climbed into bed and fell asleep. Later that night, I had a night mare. I was running in the woods away from B.J and I ran into Spike. I held him and told him B.J was chasing after me with a knife. B.J caught up with me and Spike tried to take the knife away. B.J was too strong and stabbed Spike. Spike fell down dead. I screamed in sadness and fear. B.J grabbed my arm and pulled me on the ground. He got on top of me and took the knife and started stabbing me. I was screaming and flinging about. Jeff, who slept in the bed with me, heard me, as did Matt. They both were trying to wake me up, but I wouldn't wake up. I was still screaming and flinging myself. Matt held my arms as Jeff covered my mouth, so I didn't wake anyone else up in the hotel.  
  
"What do we do bro?" Matt asked in a panic voice.  
  
"Turn the shower on cold." Jeff instructed.  
  
Matt went and did what he was told. Jeff picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He laid me in the tub and made the water hit me. I finally woke up screaming and crying. I was breathing fast and brushing my wet hair out of my face. Matt turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I was in shock. I didn't know what was happening.  
  
"What happened?" I asked  
  
"You were having a night mare. We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't so we put you in the shower with cold water" Jeff whispered as he caressed my cheek.  
  
"but, it couldn't have been a nightmare. It...it felt so real." I cried.  
  
"What was it about?" Matt asked.  
  
"B.J was chasing me in the woods with a knife. I saw Spike and ran to him. Spike tried to take the knife away from B.J but B.J killed him. B.J then got me on the ground and got on top of me. Then he...he...killed me. He kept stabbing me and stabbing me. He wouldn't stop." I cried.  
  
Jeff took the towel and wrapped it around me. He picked me up and brought me into the other room. Matt took out one of his shirts and gave it to me. I put it on and gave them my wet clothes. They put into the bathroom. I laid down and Jeff laid down holding me. Matt knelt down by the bed.  
  
Jeff and Matt:  
Close your eyes,  
Have no fear,  
The monsters gone,  
He's on the run and your brothers are here,  
Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful girl,  
Before you go to sleep,  
Say a little prayer,  
Every day in every way,  
It's getting better and better,  
Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful girl,  
During the song, I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Matt kissed my forehead and went back to his own bed. Jeff laid there watching me and started thinking. Matt looked up at the ceiling and started thinking. Morning came, some how I shifted in the middle of the night and my arm was around Jeff's waist and my leg was wrapped around Jeff's legs. Jeff and Matt were awake. Jeff was thinking of a way to get out of bed without waking me up. Matt moved my leg and Jeff moved my arm. Jeff started to get up, but I put my arm back on him. Matt and Jeff laughed quietly. Jeff tried again, but I held him tighter and groaned.  
  
"Okay, now I know you're playing possum." Jeff laughed.  
  
"Sh...I'm sleeping" I said  
  
"If you were sleeping, you wouldn't be talking."Jeff said.  
  
"Oh Shhh." I laughed.  
  
"Come on, I need to get up." Jeff said.  
  
"No. I am comfortable. Don't go." I said.  
  
"How about I get up and Matt crawls in here with you." Jeff suggested.  
  
"Okay, He's more comfortable anyway." I said.  
  
They laughed as Jeff got up and Matt, who already took a shower and got dressed, crawled in. I put my arm around Matt's waist and my leg around Matt's legs.  
  
"Comfortable?" Matt asked.  
  
"a huh" I said.  
  
Matt stroked my hair and I laid there and fell back asleep. Jeff and Matt woke me up 1 hour later and told me to get ready to go to the arena. I went and took a shower. I thought about what clothes to put on that would make Spike notice me. I picked a tank top and short shorts. I did my hair, makeup, and I brushed my teeth. When I came out, Matt and Jeff had already packed the bags and were ready to go. We headed to the arena and when we put our stuff down in their locker room a man came in. He said Mc. McMahon wanted to see Jeff, Matt, and surprisingly me. We walked down there and into his office.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I asked you all here." He said  
  
"Yes, sir" we all said.  
  
"Watch this video and tell me what you think." He said  
  
He turned the video on and it was of me running down to help Spike. When it was done, I was looking down.  
  
"Want to explain to me why you went out there." He said  
  
"I'm sorry sir. It was a spur of the moment thing. See Spike was in trouble, and I felt I should help him. I think of him as my friend. I can't let my friends or family get hurt. I'm sorry it happened, but it won't happen again." I said  
  
"You're right it won't happen again. You won't be running out there. You will be going out there as Spike's Valet" He said.  
  
"Sir she can't do that." Matt said  
  
"And why not?" He asked  
  
"1 because she doesn't work for the WWE. 2 she is only 15 and 3 she has a ex bf who wants to kill her. This isn't a good idea" Matt explained.  
  
"Well she works for the WWE now, you can be any age, and she will have wrestlers and security here." he said. (hey in my story you can be 15 and work in the WWE so shhh lol)  
  
"Please can I do it bros?" I pleaded. 


	9. Date

"I guess it couldn't hurt, but no wrestling." Jeff said.  
  
"Yes sir" I said.  
  
I signed the papers while Vince was telling me the story line and he was telling me he would tell Spike. The 3 of us headed back to the locker room. They lectured me on valeting and being careful and not interfering. Later there was a knock at the door. It was Spike. Jeff and Matt went to go talk to Adam and Rey about their match and left Spike and me alone. He sat down on the floor next to me.  
  
"Thanks for coming down to help me Stacy" He said  
  
"No problem" I said.  
  
"I have one question for you"  
  
"Oh...and what is that?"  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"Because I...I think that you're a sweet guy and no one should hurt you"  
  
"Why does it feel like I have known you forever and why do I feel like I have a connection to you that I can't explain?"  
  
" I don't know, but I have the same feeling"  
  
"I still don't understand why you came out to help me. I mean you could have gotten hurt"  
  
"I wouldn't have cared as long as you were ok." I said looking into his eyes.  
  
Before I knew it our lips were getting closer and closer until BAM! They connected. The kiss lasted about a minute. When we broke apart we stared at eachother.  
  
"So what does this mean? He asked  
  
"I don't know, I think we should just start things off slow"  
  
"Yea and go on a couple of dates and see what happens"  
  
We smiled at eachother and looked at eachothers eyes.  
  
"So, I guess you heard about me valeting you" I said with a smile.  
  
"Yes I did. Tonight you start."  
  
"What do I gotta do? I never did this before."  
  
"You go out there with me and while I wrestle, you pound on the mat encouraging me and also try to get the crowd going"  
  
"Sounds like fun to me."  
  
"Did you want to go to a restaurant with me after the show?"  
  
"I would love too"  
  
I looked at him and kissed him again.  
  
"Well let's go kick some butt,"he said  
  
I smiled as he helped me up. We walked to the curtain and waited for his music.  
  
"Remember, don't get involved."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"I mean it Stacy"  
  
His music came on and we went out there. The people were cheering. Who wouldn't cheer for Spike? He is so adorable. Then on the speakers we heard, "YOU'RE LOOKING AT THE REAL DEAL NOW" and out came this guy named D-Low Brown. He was small, but was scary. I stayed back. They started fighting. I pounded on the mat saying,  
  
" Come on Spike. You can do it."  
  
Batistia came out and toward me.  
  
"I'm going to get you this time"  
  
"Before you do I would turn around."  
  
He did and I ran the opposite direction. When Batistia turned around I was gone on the other side of the ring. He was mad. He started heading toward me. I ran away from him, but ran into Ric Flair. I looked both at him and then at Batistia. I then crawled through Batistia's legs. I got up and ran away to the other side of the ring. I heard the bell ring and Spike's music play. I entered the ring and hugged him, but it was cut short when Batistia and Ric joined D-low in the ring. They didn't look happy. Spike pushed me in back of him, so if they attacked, they wouldn't be able to get to me. Then Bubba Ray, D-Von, Jeff, and Matt came out. They scared the 3 men away.  
  
"Stacy are you ok?" Matt asked.  
  
"I am perfectly fine" I smiled.  
  
"Come on." Spike said.  
  
Spike grabbed my hand and we all walked up the ramp and into the back. Spike went to go take a shower and I went to go get some clothes from Amy for our date tonight. Date, that word is so sweet. Why do I feel this way about some one I just met yesterday? Why do I feel like connection, this love? What's wrong with me? Why am I not scared of this man? Could he hurt me like B.J? I don't think he would. I don't know if he feels the connection too, but I want this date more than anything. Anyway, I got to Amy's locker room and she didn't have a dress, but Trish did. So Trish lent me her short black dress. I loved it. They said I was looking good. I went and told my brothers that I was heading to a restuarant with Spike. So they gave me one of the room keys and told me to be careful. I then walked to Spike's door and there he stood in nice clothes. I smiled at him and he at me.  
  
"You look beautiful"  
  
"You're not so bad yourself"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Sure am. Let's go"  
  
We headed to the restuarant. He had the steak and I had the salad. He says I need to get more meat on my bones, but I don't think I need to. We talked about life and stuff. His life was pretty interesting. He was a teacher before he came to wrestle. I told him about my mom dying when I was young and about rehab. He told me he is glad I stopped doing all that stuff and that I was right on track. He talked about his ex's and I told him the horrible story about me and B.J. He looked like he wanted to kill B.J. I never seen such fire in a man's eyes. Why would he be that mad? We talked a few more minutes and noticed it was 3 in the morning. We laughed and got up. We went back to the hotel. He walked me over to my door.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful night" I said  
  
"No thank you. I had such a great time with you. I hope we can do it tommorow."  
  
"I would love to do this again tommmorow"  
  
"Will you also meet me for breakfast?"  
  
"Yes I would"  
  
"Good. I'll see ya tommorow. Good night and sweet dreams"  
  
He kissed me on the lips and when we pulled away we were smiling.  
  
"Good night Spike"  
  
I watched him walk away and I opened the door quietly. I grabbed a night gown and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out, I quietly and carefully got in. I felt Jeff's hand wrap around my waist.  
  
"How was your night?" He whispered.  
  
"Good" I yawned.  
  
"Good. Night sis."  
  
"Night bro"  
  
I fell asleep. Yet again, I somehow moved in the middle of the night. I practically was lying on top of Jeff. Jeff was awake and stroking my hair as I woke up.  
  
"Good morning" He said  
  
"Good mornin Jeff-a-roo"I smiled  
  
He ruffled up my hair.  
  
"I see you're comfortable agian" He laughed.  
  
"Not really. I think Matt is more comfortable." I laughed.  
  
"Well then you can go and lay on him while I take a shower." Jeff laughed  
  
He got up and went to take a shower. I on the other hand, went and jumpped on Matt's bed.  
  
"MATTY! WAKE UP!" I said as if I was 8 years old.  
  
He woke up and looked at me. He groaned and put his pillow over his head.  
  
"COME ON MATTY PATTY WAKE UP!" I laughed.  
  
I stradded his stomache and tickled him under his arm pits. He is always ticklish there.  
  
"Go away!" He laughed.  
  
I lifted his pillow up and kissed his forehead. Then I shifted myself so my head was on his chest. He stroked my hair.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." He said.  
  
I hugged him tighter.  
  
"I love you Matty Patty."I said.  
  
"I love you too sis. I love you so much." He said.  
  
After a long pause I spoke.  
  
"You're deffinatly more comfortable than Jeffaronni" I laughed  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Jeff said.  
  
"Good, now get out of the bathroom . I have to meet Spike for breakfast" I said with a smile.  
  
"Some one is in loveeeeeeee" Matt said.  
  
I hit him with his pillow.  
  
"So what happened last night. You came in pretty late" Jeff said 


	10. Show your face

A/N: Sorry for being so late on an update, but the allergies around here in Texas are terrible and it's hard for me to keep my eyes on the screen because of the headaches and eye aches...so thanks for sticking with me and so here is the next chapter.  
"Well lets see. We went to a bar and drank and smoked. Then I gave him a lap dance and afterwards we had sex" I said trying to keep a serious face.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Matt said.  
  
"Man y'all are so gullible." I laughed. "We went to a nice restaurant and ate and talked then came back here"  
  
"Girl I ought to..." Matt said.  
  
"You ought to what?" I challenged him.  
  
"I think he means this." Jeff said as he picked me up and threw me on Matt's bed.  
  
They started tickling me.  
  
"Guys stop! I need to get ready to meet Spike" I laughed.  
  
"Sorry, but we can't stop" Jeff said.  
  
I somehow got on the floor and so I crawled through Jeff's legs and ran to the bathroom. I closed and lock the door. I took a shower and got dressed and everything. I said good-bye to my bro's and then went down to meet Spike. He was already down there waiting for me. When I walked to the table he got up kissed my cheek and pulled out my chair. He sat down and smiled at me. We talked and ate. When we were done, he walked me back up to my room. I told him I would see him at the arena and then we kissed. I entered the room and Jeff was writing in his journal and Matt was listening to his CD player. I started to pack my bag for the arena, when my cell phone went off.  
  
"Baby gurl your cell phone is ringing" Jeff said  
  
"Can you answer it for me?" I asked.  
  
"OK...hello?" He said.  
  
"I know where you are Stacy and I am coming to get you" B.J Said, then he hung up.  
  
Jeff hung up and looked at me.  
  
"Who was it?" I asked  
  
"The person hung up." He said with a smile.  
  
I walked into the bathroom to change clothes and as I did Jeff went over to Matt and told him everything.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, let's talk to Vince about getting some extra security. Talk to Spike and some of the wrestlers so they watch over her" Jeff said  
  
"Good Idea." Matt said." I'll go tell Spike now."  
  
Matt found out which room Spike was in and he knocked on his door. Spike opened the door.  
  
"Matt, hey, what's up?" Spike asked.  
  
"We need to talk" Matt said.  
  
"Sure, come in." Spike said as he let Matt in.  
  
Matt went and told Spike everything. Spike was upset that B.J would think about hurting me let alone threaten me. He said he would watch over me. I came out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag as Jeff grabbed His and Matt's. We walked down to the rental car where Matt awaited us. We got into the car and went to the arena. After putting our bags in the locker room, I told them I was going to go find Spike.  
  
"No...um...I mean...I'm going to go with you. I will drop you off with Spike cuz I need to go talk to Vince." Matt said.  
  
"a...Okay" I said  
  
We walked to Spike room and I knocked. Spike answer and smiled.  
  
"Hey girl. How ya doing?" He asked as he kissed my hand.  
  
I giggled and said, "Good"  
  
Matt then headed to Vince's office and told Vince everything. Meanwhile... I was on the floor watching Spike stretch for his match. I sat there smiling at him the whole time.  
  
"What you smiling at?"He asked.  
  
"At you. You are so cute when you stretch" I said  
  
"Oh is that so?" He said smiling.  
  
"Yea. So what ya going to do about that" I said seductively.  
  
He crawled over to me and kissed me.  
  
"That is what I am going to do about it." He said.  
  
"Spike, You're up." A stage hand said.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." Spike said as he helped me up.  
  
We jogged to the curtain. The music went on and we went out. The crowd was cheering for us. They think we make a cute couple. Then Funaki came out and him and Spike went at it. I kept cheering on spike as he was winning. I scanned the audience to see their reaction. They loved my little man. As I was about to finish watching the match. I noticed a sign out in the audience. It said, "Stacy is B.J's Girl" I gasp and looked in fear. I heard Spikes music as he came over by me.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked with his voice full of concern.  
  
"B.J is here" I said apparently shaken by the experience.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you to the back where it's safe." Spike said.  
  
We walked up the ramp and when we got backstage I hugged Spike and cried.  
  
"Shhh...It's ok. I won't let anyone hurt you." Spike said.  
  
We walked to his locker room where he handed me a water and asked if I would be ok if he took a quickly shower. I nodded as he went and took a shower. 10 minutes passed and he walked out fully clothed. He grabbed his bag and we headed to Jeff and Matt's locker room. On the way there we didn't say a word and to me it was ok, because I was pretty scared. When we got there, Jeff and Matt saw that I was upset and had been crying. They came over and hugged me.  
  
"What's wrong babygurl?" Jeff asked  
  
"B.J is here" I cried.  
  
"WHAT? WHERE? "Matt asked  
  
"In the audience." I cried.  
  
"How do you know it was him?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He had a sign that said, Stacy is B.J's Girl" I choked out.  
  
They held me.  
  
"Spike can you take Stacy back to the hotel and keep her with you tonight. We have some things to do" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah sure. Come on sweetie" Spike said. I grabbed my bag and we headed to his rental car. We got in and he drove to the hotel. When we got there, I sat on the bed looking out into space. He came over and sat next to me and just held me.  
  
"Don't worry Stacy. I will always be there to protect you. You mean a lot to me. I never felt this way about a girl before." Spike said.  
  
"I love you Spike. Even though we just met. I felt like we have met before in another life. You know what I mean?" I asked  
  
"That's exactly how I feel. Maybe we were meant for eachother." He said.  
  
"Maybe Spike. Just maybe" I said as I was thinking.  
  
I looked at Spike and I started kissing him. He didn't pull back or resist me. He kissed me deeper. We sat there just making out until the phone rang. We broke apart breathing heavily and smiling. He walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He answered trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"Hey Spike, you sounds out of breath, you ok?" Matt asked  
  
"Yea, I just ran to the phone to get it before you hung up" Spike lied.  
  
"Oh, where were you then?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"On the balcony trying to calm Stacy down. So did you do what you needed to do?" Spike asked changing the subject.  
  
"We did most of it. We are just finishing up here."  
  
"That's good. Um...well Stacy's tired so I am going to get her all tucked in and stuff so she can sleep. She's had a long day."  
  
"That she has. Oh and if I find out you took advantage of her, You'll be sorry."  
  
"Don't worry man. I wouldn't do anything like that to her."  
  
"Good. We'll see ya tomorrow man"  
  
"Okay. Bye  
  
Spike hung up. He walked over to me and helped me up.  
  
"Okay sweetie. Go get dressed for bed." Spike said  
  
"Um...I didn't bring my night gown with me." I said embarrassedly.  
  
"Okay, here are some boxer and a shirt" He laughed.  
  
I bounced to the bathroom and changed. While I changed in the bathroom, Spike changed in the main room. While changing, he was thinking about why he felt he loved me even though we just met. He shrugged it off and was happy he met me. I came out and we both crawled in bed. He wrapped his arm around me I felt content and safe in his arms.  
  
~~~3 weeks later~~~  
  
Well, let me update ya. It's been 3 weeks and Spike and I are unseparatable. We are always together and we are now boyfriend and girlfriend. That Damn B.J, keeps sending me threatening notes and phone calls, but I ignore them because I have the most wonder men in my life and I feel safe with them. Well, Spike and I are at the arena walking in the parking lot talking.  
  
"I love you Stacy"  
  
"I love you too Spike."  
  
"I am so glad we met"  
  
"Me too. It was one of those cases where it was love at first sight."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
We kissed and kept walking, but then something happened. 


	11. pain

Then all of a sudden 4 men came and 2 grabbed Spike and 2 grabbed me. I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth.  
  
"Hey babe, miss me?" B.J said.  
  
He then punched me in the gut. I fell to the ground crying.  
  
"B.J, Please don't do this" I begged  
  
"Leave her alone" Spike said.  
  
"Because of you Stacy, I have had to stay in hiding from the cops."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have raped and beaten me up you bastard!" I yelled  
  
He kicked me in the stomach and I cried out in pain.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU ASSHOLE" Spike screamed  
  
Spike struggled with the men, but to no provail.  
  
"Shut him up" B.J said  
  
One of his goons punched him in the stomach  
  
"NO!! Spike!!" I cried  
  
I was kicked once again. B.J and his goon picked me up and held on to me. He carressed my face, then slapped it.  
  
"Well Stacy, remember I told you that we would be together forever. Well we are to make love and then you and I will stay at our cabin I got and live there forever or until I decided to kill you.  
  
"No Please no!" I pleaded and cried  
  
"Shh...no more worries" He said.  
  
He took out a cloth and put it on my mouth. Something was on the cloth. I kept breathing in the fumes. I couldn't help it. I had to breathe. Finally my legs gave way and I was passed out.  
  
"What should we do with him boss?"  
  
"Whatever you want to do and then go. Here's your money. Nice doing business with ya" B.J Said as he handed the money to the guys.  
  
B.J then carried me to his car and placed me into it. He then got on the other side and took off with me. The guys punched Spike in the face and then ran off. Spike was out cold. A few minutes passed and a security guard found Spike. Spike was taken to the trainer in the arena. As Spike was waking up, Jeff and Matt ran in.  
  
"Spike, are you okay? Where's stacy? What happened?" Matt asked.  
  
"B.J..." Was all that Spike could say before he was interupted/.  
  
"What?!?!" Matt and Jeff explaimed.  
  
Spike told them the whole story. They called the cops and told everyone at the arena what was going on. They all went out searching for me. Meanwhile. He drove me to this cabin. It was in the woods. He carried me to the bed and tied my hands to the bed. He waited til I was countious.  
  
"Hey babe. You're finally up" He said.  
  
"Where are we? Why are you doing this?" I cried  
  
"Sh....baby. We are in the woods where no one can find us. Now we can be together. Don't you want that?" He asked  
  
"No B.J. It's over. You're the one who broke up with me. You're the one who raped me. You're the one that...."  
  
He then slapped me and just flipped out.  
  
"Now you made me mad." He said ripping my shirt open.  
  
I screamed no but he didn't stop. He then again....raped me. When he was done I was just lying there crying. He then fixed himself and untied me. He grabbed my hands and dragged me to a dark, wet room where he threw me in. When he knew I was in there, he shut and locked the door. I sat there crying. Yet again, I had been violated. I felt like my insides were ripped out. Like the world had turned against me. I sat there, I didn't know how long. He came back and laid a beer in front of me.  
  
"This is all you're getting." He said before slamming the door  
  
I looked at it and gently threw it across the room so I didn't have to look at it. I'm not going to drink, even though I want to oh so bad, but my bro's are proud of me and so is Spike and I don't wanna ruin that. I don't know how long I was there, but he came back to rape me again. It was horrible. This time I didn't fight him or even scream. What was the use? He would just hit me and do it anyways. I just laid there. When he was done, he left me. Meanwhile...They searched for me. Spike told them that B.J had a cabin where he was taken me to, but didn't say where. There were only a few cabins in the city, so they went toward them. They started searching the cabins, but no lucky. It was now dark and they would start the search back up in the morning. Meanwhile...I didn't wanna sleep. I was too scared he'd come back, so I sat in the corner, my knees held to my chin. I was shaking really bad. What is going to happen to me? Will anyone find me? I sat there thinking of Spike. That made me feel alittle better. I thought about the first day I met him.  
  
"Hey Hardyz...who is this young lady with you?"  
  
"This is our sister Stacy" Matt said. (So ya'll don't get confused I will just put spike down for matthew)  
  
"Hello Stacy I'm Matthew Hyson, but you can call me Spike cuz everyone does." Spike said  
  
"Hi" I whispered quietly as Spike smiled.  
  
" I hope to see you around later. bye all." Spike said as he walked off.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Something then blocked my light. I looked up and there was Spike smiling. I started smiling and blushing.I took off my headphones and put away my notebook.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice. You should use it more often." Spike said.  
  
"Thank you." I said  
  
"No problem. So what were ya writing?" Spike asked.  
  
"Poetry." I said quietly as I looked down.  
  
"Maybe sometime you will let me read some of your poems"  
  
"Maybe" I said smiling. "Do you like skittles?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" Spike said smiling.  
  
I got up and went to Jeff's bag and took out the skittles. I sat next to Spike and gave him some.  
  
"Aren't these Jeff's?" Spike said laughing.  
  
"Not anymore." I said eating some.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I felt a little better, but not a whole lot. Click, Click. The door unlocked. I looked at it in fear. I saw him come in. He was wobbling around and saying something, but his words were slurred. He came over and grabbed me. He lifted me up and pressed me against the wall.  
  
"Say you love me" He ordered.  
  
"NO!" I Yelled  
  
He threw me across the room. My back hitting the other side of the wall. I cried out in pain.  
  
"Say you love me" He said again as he walked toward me.  
  
"NO!" I cried.  
  
He kicked me in the chest again. I looked at the door. He left it open. I bolted for It. I ran as fast as I could, but it was hard with my body hurting. 


	12. HELP!

a/n: Almost done with this story. I hope y'all are enjoying this story so far. I love writing to make me and my fans happy.  
  
STACY'S USA MOMENT:  
  
AND SO MY FELLOW AMERICANS...ASK NOT WHAT YOUR COUNTRY CAN DO FOR YOU...ASK WHAT YOU CAN DO FOR YOUR COUNTRY!  
  
WHAT DOES OUR FLAG STAND FOR?  
  
White signifies Purity and Innocence; Red, Hardiness and Valor; and Blue, Vigilance, Perseverance, and Justice." I SAY THE FLAG STANDS FOR FREEDOM, LOVE, JUSTICE, COMPASSION, AND EQUALITY.  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************************  
  
I ran out the front door and he was following me very closely.  
  
"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" I cried and screamed  
  
He was getting closer and I was getting tired and I was in more pain than imaginable. He then tackled me down and started punching me. while punching me he would cuss at me. Finally when I was bleeding badly and wasn't able to move, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to the cabin. He threw me into the same room. Then I saw him pull out his knife.  
  
"I wasn't going to kill you, but now I am. You are too much trouble." He said as he walked toward me.  
  
He was about to stab me when I mustard up all my energy and tackled him down. We wrestled for the knife and before I knew it. He didn't move and I backed away and saw he was stabbed in the heart. He laid there taking his final breath's before dying. I backed up into the wall and crying as I slide down it. What did I do? I didn't mean to kill him. I cried for a long time. I am so cold, wet, scared, and in pain, but finally after a while I regained myself and walked to the main room. I picked up the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"911 operator, what is your emergency?" She asked  
  
"My name is Stacy Hardy." I cried  
  
"You're the one who was kidnapped" She interrupted.  
  
"Yes, please send some help" I cried.  
  
"Where are you?" She asked  
  
"In a cabin somewhere. Please help me. I'm scared" I cried  
  
"We are tracing the call right now so we can find you so please try to stay calm. Where is the man who kidnapped you?"  
  
"I killed him. He was going to stab me with a knife and so I wrestled him for it and it stabbed him."  
  
" Tell me, are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
" He beat me up pretty bad. I'm so very cold and wet. I'm so tired and weak. Please help me"  
  
"We found out where you are, help is coming. "  
  
Now that I knew I was going to be rescued, I hung up and walked to the back where B.J was. Meanwhile...The police were called out to the cabin. On their way, they called Jeff and Matt.  
  
"Hello, this is Jeff Hardy" Jeff answered the phone.  
  
"this Officer Scott at the police department. We are headed to the cabin where you're sister is located in."  
  
"Oh my God, do you know if she is OK?"  
  
"She is pretty hurt from what we can tell. Um...just head to the hospital. We are getting her right now and we'll bring her there."  
  
" What about her kidnapper?"  
  
"From what we know, he is dead."  
  
"OKay. Can us on our cell phone when you get her so we know she is coming to the hospital."  
  
"OKay. bye"  
  
Jeff hung up and ran to the hotel's cafeteria and saw Matt and Spike talking. He ran up to them.  
  
"Guys, they know where Stacy is at. They are going to get her and bring her to the hospital and we have to meet them there. Let's go!" Jeff said.  
  
They all rushed to the hospital. Meanwhile...The cops arrived at the cabin. They busted down the door and came in. They came to the room that I was in. They ran to me and started helping me. All I did was stare at B.J's body. The man I once loved. The man I once thought would marry me. They put me on a stretcher and took me to the hospital. Officer Scott called Jeff and told them I was on my way. At the hospital, they waited my arrival. I arrived and they immediately took me in and worked on me. Officer Scott went out to talk to Jeff, Matt, and spike.  
  
"How is she? Is she ok?" Matt asked  
  
"From what I have seen. It's not good. The doctor will be out shortly to tell you exactly what is wrong."  
  
"When you got there, was the man dead?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yes, A stab wound through the heart" He said as he walked away.  
  
They all nodded. The doctor came out.  
  
"Hardy party?" The doctor said.  
  
"That's us. How is she?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Let's sit down and I will tell you."  
  
They all sat down.  
  
"We checked Ms. Hardy out. Well, she has multiple wounds on the face, hands, and chest from beatings, it looks as if she were raped multiple times. She also has hypothermia. That's a condition in which body temperature falls drastically as a result of exposure to cold.The condition involves a paradoxical response to sudden cold: the shutting off of blood flow to the body's surface and she is in shock right now. She will have to stay in the hospital for a week and I suggest seeing a therapist. She's been through alot and I am worried about her getting a panic disorder. That is a mental illness in which a person experiences repeated, unexpected panic attacks and persistent anxiety about the possibility that the panic attacks will recur. A panic attack is a period of intense fear, apprehension, or discomfort. In panic disorder, the attacks usually occur without warning. Symptoms include a racing heart, shortness of breath, trembling, choking or smothering sensations, and fears of "going crazy," losing control, or dying from a heart attack. Panic attacks may last from a few seconds to several hours. Most peak within 10 minutes and end within 20 or 30 minutes. " The doctor said.  
  
"When can we see her?" Spike asked.  
  
"When ever you want. Room 205" The doctor said as he walked away.  
  
"This is my fault" Spike said  
  
"How is this your fault?" Jeff asked  
  
"I should have taken them all down and saved her."  
  
"You couldn't have. Listen Spike no way is this your fault" Matt said.  
  
They sat there for a minute and then headed to room 205. When they got there, they stopped and took a few breaths before entering. When they walked in, nothing could prepare them for what they saw. I was covered in heated blankets, tubes everywhere, and bangages all on my hands and face. My face was all black and blue. They walked in and walked to me. Jeff held one hand and Matt held the other. Spike sat on my bed and put his hand on my leg. They laid there for a while until my dad rushed in. Matt and Jeff had called him when this all started.  
  
"How is she?" He asked  
  
"Not good dad" Jeff said  
  
"What did the doctor say?"  
  
" She has multiple wounds on the face, hands, and chest from beatings, it looks as if she were raped multiple times. She also has hypothermia and she is in shock right now. She will have to stay in the hospital for a week."Jeff said  
  
They all sat there in silence. They were all in there own world thinking and praying. Finally, I was starting to wake up. I started by squeezing both Matt and Jeff's hand.  
  
"Stacy just squeezed my hand" Matt and Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Stacy, sweetheart. Wake up" My dad said.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. Tears were running down my face.  
  
"Hey Babygurl...You're safe now. You're with us." Jeff said as he wiped the tears from my face.  
  
"I...I...I killed him. I'm a murder." I cried.  
  
"No sweetie. You're not a murder. You had to protect yourself." Spike said.  
  
"I'm a murder. I deserve to die." I cried  
  
"No Stacy. Don't talk like that" Matt said  
  
"It's my fault this happened to me"  
  
"Stacy, this isn't you fault. No way is this your fault." Gil said.  
  
"Then why did this happen to me?"  
  
"Babygurl...B.J was a pycho. It is his fault. He was a sick man who stalked you and unfortuantly got his hands on you, but never agian." Jeff said wiping away my tears.  
  
"Spike" I said in a whisper.  
  
He rushed to my side and held my hand.  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"I'm cold"  
  
"Okay hold on. I'll change the temp on the heated blanket up a knotch so you can get warm." Spike said as he pressed the button up one.  
  
"Can I talk to Spike alone for a minute?" I asked.  
  
Sure sweetie, we'll be right back" my dad said.  
  
They all walked out but Spike.  
  
"What is it sweeie? What did you wanna talk about?" 


	13. Do you still love me?

"Do you still love me?" I asked  
  
"Of course. What kind of question is that? Of course I love you. You are the love of my life" He said.  
  
"Even though...I was raped ... are you going to look at me differently?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you going to look at me with pity or stay with me cuz you feel sorry for me?"  
  
" I would stay with you cuz I love you sweetie"  
  
"Do you still want me?" I said crying.  
  
"Each day more and more. I love you so much. No matter what happens I will always love you and want you Stacy"  
  
I held out my hands to him and he took them. We just held eachother crying and thanking God for letting us be together. Jeff, Matt, and my dad came in and I hugged them too.  
  
~~~~~~A week later~~~~~~~  
  
I still traveled with the guys. Everyone thought I should go home with dad, but I couldn't live without my rocks, Matt and Jeff, and without my man Spike. They also wanted me to go to a therapist. I think you can guess how that turned out.  
  
"Stacy, you need to go to a theist. You've been through a lot" Matt said.  
  
"Dammit Matt! I don't need to see a freakin therapist. I am sick to death of them. If I wanted to see one I would have asked."I yelled.  
  
"Don't raise your voice at me Stacy!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Forget you!!!!!!" I screamed as I ran to the parking lot of the arena.  
  
I sat on an equipment box in the parking lot. Spike came and sat next to me.  
  
"What's the matter sweetie?"  
  
"Why won't everyone leave me alone? They all want me to go see a therapist, but I told them I don't want to. Why wouldn't they give up?"  
  
"They are worried about you Stacy, that's all. Ever since you were in the hospital, you haven't been the same."  
  
" I can't help it Spike. A man I once loved kidnapped me, rapped me, beat me, and I killed him. Do you have any idea what that is like?"  
  
" No I don't, but that's the reason they want you to go, so you can talk about it and get some sort of closure"  
  
"Do we have to talk about this?"  
  
"No sweetheart, we don't"  
  
"Thanks for being so understanding"  
  
We kissed. It was long and full of love and passion.  
  
"So...Do you know anyone who would want to go valet for me?"  
  
"I know of one and she really loves you a lot"  
  
"Oh yea? Who's that?"  
  
"Torrie Willson"  
  
"I'd rather have a girl named Stacy Hardy"  
  
"Oh you would?"  
  
"Yea, so let's go.  
  
We laughed and he took my hand. We ran to the curtain and waited for him music. We got out there and the crowd cheered their head off. We waited for his opponent. STAND BACK! THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH! Then Shane, an old friend of the family, came out and Spike and him wrestled. When we were done we went to his locker room. He went to go take a shower. I sat there thinking, I don't know for how long, maybe a couple of minutes, but all of a sudden, my heart started pounding. It felt like my heart was going to explode. My chest was tight, I had trouble breathing, and my hands were shaking. Spike came out all dressed, he saw me and knew something was wrong. He ran to me and was asking me something, but I couldn't hear him. He ran to the door and looked down the hall. There was Amy and Shannon. He yelled for them to go get a trainer, Matt, and Jeff. He came over by me as everyone rushed in my room and surrounded me.  
  
"PLEASE GET AWAY! YOU'RE SMOTHERING ME!" I coughed out.  
  
Everyone back up.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Spike asked the trainer.  
  
"I have to check her out to find out." he said  
  
"Wait, I think I know what's wrong." Jeff said  
  
"What is it Jeff?" Matt asked  
  
"Didn't the doctor at the ER mention some sort of....disorder or something like that?" Jeff said  
  
"Oh yea...um...panic...um..oh what's the name" Matt said  
  
"Panic attacks?" The trainer suggested  
  
"Yes, that's it" Spike said.  
  
"If that case then, This is what I can tell you about it. People with panic disorder frequently develop agoraphobia, a fear of being in places or situations from which escape might be difficult if a panic attack occurs. People with agoraphobia typically fear situations such as traveling in a bus, car, or airplane, shopping at malls, going to theaters, or like being here in an arena or being alone in unfamiliar places. addition, people with panic disorder appear to have an increased risk of alcoholism and drug dependence. Some studies indicate they also have a higher risk of depression and suicide. Mental health professionals usually treat panic disorder with medications, specialized psychotherapy, or a combination of both. Benzodiazepines, a group of tranquilizing drugs that includes Xanax and Valium, often reduce anxiety with few physical side effects. However, these medications can be addictive and may impair movement and concentration in some people. Some antidepressant drugs, such as Tofranil, also reduce panic symptoms in some people but can produce side effects such as dizziness or dry mouth. For many patients, however, panic attacks return when they stop taking the medication. In this method, therapists help patients re-create the physical symptoms of a panic attack, teach them coping skills, and help them to alter their beliefs about the danger of these sensations. Does that help any?"  
  
"Yes, it does. Thanks" Jeff said  
  
"Now panic attacks can last few seconds to several hours. So take her outside and let the panic attack die down."  
  
"Thanks for everything. You've been helpful" Jeff said.  
  
The trainer left and spike picked her up and took her outside. Jeff and Matt stayed there and talked. After about 10 minutes more the panic attack slowly died out. I felt better.  
  
"Are you OK sweetie?"  
  
"I fell a lot better. What happened?"  
  
"You were having a panic attack"  
  
"Oh...Can we go back inside?"  
  
"you sure you want to?"  
  
"Yes, please with sugar on it?" I said as I pouted.  
  
He smile and gave me a kiss. He got up and helped me up. We walked back inside and ran into my brothers. I gave them a hug and told them I was fine.  
  
"Some one wants to talk to you" Jeff said  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just go into our locker room and see." Jeff said  
  
I gave Spike a kiss good-bye and went into their locker room. There was Laura sitting on the couch. She came up and hugged me.  
  
"I hear you wanted to talk to me"  
  
"Yea...um...I wanted to talk to you about going to see a therapist. I know you don't want to, but after everything you been through, you need to see one and let everything out or it will eat you alive."  
  
"Did Jeff and Matt put you up to this?"  
  
"They are just worried about you. They think maybe you would change your mind if a woman like me talks to you?  
  
"This is crap. I am not going to a freakin therapist."  
  
"Stop being so darn stubborn! They apparently think you need help so go and get it. If you weren't so screwed up in the head they would leave you alone! So quit being the drama queen and go!"  
  
"Bitch!" I said as I slapped her as hard as I could.  
  
I then ran out of there and went into the parking lot. I spend a lot of time there cuz it's quiet and peaceful. Meanwhile...Jeff and Matt came back in and Laura told them that I slapped her. They were mad as hornets. They went around the whole arena to talk to me. Let's rephrase that. To Yell at me. They finally found me and Jeff grabbed my arm real hard and made me look at him.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? Huh? Why did you slap Laura? She was only trying to help you." Jeff yelled.  
  
"You know what you are so one sided" I screamed  
  
"You had no right what so ever to hit her" Matt yelled.  
  
"YES I DID"  
  
"What was your right for hitting her?" Jeff yelled  
  
"Did she even tell you what she said to me? HUH? DID SHE?" I raised my voice  
  
"No she didn't. All i know is you hit my girlfriend." Jeff said.  
  
"And all I know is she deserved it for telling me that you guys think I need help and if I weren't so screwed up in the head you would leave me alone! Also to quit being the drama queen and go to theripy. So I slapped the bitch and frankly I don't give a shit wether you like it or not." I said as I got into a cab and left. 


	14. Screw the law

I rode it back to the hotel, where I went into Matt's and Jeff's room, gathered my stuff, and went inside Spike's. My cell phone rang, I looked at who was calling me and it was Spike. I answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sweetie, are you ok? Where are you?"  
  
"I guess I am ok. I am in your hotel room. Is it ok that I am in it?"  
  
"Sure sweets. Hey I am leaving right now. I will be there soon ok?"  
  
"Okay (pauses) I love you Spike"  
  
"I love you too Stacy. More than you will ever know."  
  
With that we hung up. I walked to my bag and pulled out my CD player and notebook. I walked to the balcony and sat down. I put in my Selena CD and wrote a poem about what I was going through, what I was feeling.  
Can I really be helped  
Pain in my heart, pain in my soul  
  
The pain has taken it's toll  
  
I have been violated by man  
  
So I ran and ran  
  
I ran away from everyone  
  
I tell you I hurt a ton  
  
What's going to happen to me?  
  
Will people look at me and see  
  
A pitiful girl or a screwed up child  
  
Will I stay silent or will I be wild?  
  
All I know is, I am hurting  
  
Can I really be helped.  
I laid down my notebook and closed my eyes. After a minute, I was asleep. When Spike came to the hotel, he saw me and walked over to me. He picked up my notebook and read it. A tear came to his eyes and he wiped it away. He set my notebook down and took off my head phone and put them down too. He picked me up and carried me to bed. After I was tucked in, he changed into boxers and crawled in. Instantly I wrapped my arm around him, holding him close. He held me too. Morning came and I was the first to wake up. I looked over at the man laying next to me. I felt so loved and safe in his arms. I leaned over and kissed his lips softly. He pulled me into a deeper kiss. I moaned as our toungues danced in eachothers mouths.  
  
"What a way to wake up"  
  
"Isn't it though"  
  
"Will you sing me a song. You have a beautiful voice"  
  
"Ok..I guess one won't hurt"  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you  
Know I'm there (Am I there, Am I)  
If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside  
Would you even care  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you Yes I do  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said  
I love you I love you too  
Now I'm dreamin' with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
"That was beautiful Stacy, Just beautiful"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
I kissed him one more time, picked out some clothes, and took a shower. When I got out, Spike hopped in. When he came out, we packed our bags and went to the airport to fly to our next city. On the flight, I laid my head on Spike's shoulder and fell asleep while he laid his head on my head to sleep. While I was asleep, Matt and Jeff looked over at us from across the isle. After they heard me tell them the truth, they felt guilty for yelling at me. Jeff had a long talk with Laura about what she said and that she deserved it. Jeff said that if she pulled anything like that again that she was gone because blood is thicker than water. Spike was the first to wake up. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I woke up and looked at him. We smiled and kissed. I sat up and looked out the window, his hand on mine. We arrived at the next city and we went to the hotel. Spike and I shared a room like usual and Jeff and Matt shared a room too. We were pooped from the flight and we didn't know why since we had naps. We were laying on bed, making out, when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Maybe if we don't answer the door, that person will go away" I said  
  
Spike laughed as he got up and answered the door. It was Jeff and Matt. Spike let them come in. I saw them and anger grew inside of me. I jumpped off the bed.  
  
"What the Hell do you want" I asked  
  
"We need to talk" Matt said  
  
"There's nothing to talk about"  
  
"Yes There is Stacy" Jeff said.  
  
"I'll leave you all alone to talk. I will see you later sweety." Spike said as he kissed me goodbye.  
  
After he left that's when it all started...  
  
"Well say what you wanna say then get out" I said coldly.  
  
"Babygurl...don't be like this" Jeff said.  
  
"Don't be like what? Like you! Cold, mean, and Heartless"  
  
Jeff sat down next to me and lifted me into his lap. He then held me tight as I struggled to get away. When I reliezed I couldn't. I broke down and started crying. Matt knelt down by us and stroked my hair, trying to calm me down.  
  
"Don't cry baby gurl. You know I can't bare to see you cry" Jeff said  
  
"I can't help it. You make me so mad"  
  
"Stacy we relieze we made a big mistake by yelling at you." MAtt said  
  
" I didn't relieze that Laura said all those things to you. I went and yelled at her for telling you that and I told her that if she does anything like that again, its over" Jeff said as he held on to me.  
  
"Jeff, I don't want to be the one to ruin ya'll relationship"  
  
"She is the one that is. You're not"  
  
I looked into Jeff's eyes and I could tell he was hurting. His eyes are green when happy, but brownish when he is sad. They were Brownish. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"What about me?" Matt said.  
  
We all laughed as I jumpped to hug Matt. He fell over and I hugged him tight and kissed his face all over.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much better" Matt laughed.  
  
"So you forgive us?" Jeff asked  
  
"I don't know if I do or not" I said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh really?" Jeff asked.  
  
I looked at Jeff and his eyes were green. He climbed onto the floor and started tickling me. Matt Joined in.  
  
"I FORGIVE YOU! I FORGIVE YOU!"  
  
They stopped. Spike came in and started laughing as he looked at us on the floor.  
  
"Maybe I should come back later" Spike said.  
  
"NO COME BACK! HELP ME!" I laughed.  
  
Spike came over and helped me out.  
  
"Okay no more pickin on my girl." Spike said as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"We got to go sis" Matt said.  
  
"We have too meet Vince for lunch, so talk to you later" Jeff said.  
  
With a kiss and hug from both. They left. I looked at Spike and gently pushed me on the bed. He got on top of me and kissed me.  
  
"Now where were we?" He said.  
  
We started time make out. Since I am now only 16, we weren't allowed by law to have sex yet. Which sucks becuase I love him so damn much. Oh to hell with the law. I started to take off his shirt.  
  
"Stacy, what are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"You're only 16. The law says.."  
  
"Screw the law. I love you and the law says nothing about this love that we have"  
  
"Stacy I think..."  
  
"Don't think...just love"  
  
With that he kissed me and we took off eachothers clothes and made love. While making love he made me feeel whole again. I thought I could never feel this way again, but I do. Thanks to Spike. We laid there and held eachother.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"For what sweetie?"  
  
"For everyting. For loving me. For making love to me. For being there when I needed some one. You have no clue how much I love you. Pound for pound"  
  
He chuckled at that  
  
"I love you too girl more than you will ever know"  
  
"Spike you made me whole again and for that I will forever be greatful"  
  
This touched Spikes heart. He held me tighter adn closer and kissed my forehead as we fell asleep. We were woken up by a pounding at the door.  
  
"Who would be knocking at our door at 1 in the morning" I asked  
  
Spike got his boxers on and went to the door. He was surprized at what he saw.  
  
A/N: (Inside joke between me and my best friend) TORTURE!!!!!! 


	15. The Evolution

Standing in front of him was Jeff. He only had his boxers on and his hair was messed. It looked like he just got out of bed. He looked kind of scared and worried.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong man?"  
  
"I need to speak to Stacy"  
  
"Yea sure...Stacy, its for you"  
  
I threw on one of Spikes shirts and I put on my undies and walked up to the door where they were. Jeff immediately hugged me tightly. I was feeling him shake. I pulled away from him and put both my hands on the sides of his face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just had a nightmare that's all"  
  
"Well, are you OK?"  
  
He didn't say anything, but his eyes told all.  
  
"Spike...I am going to go sleep with Jeff for the rest of the morning OK?"  
  
"Sure babe. See you later"  
  
I kissed him good-bye. Jeff and I walked to his room and crawled in bed with him, facing him.  
  
"Now tell me what was your nightmare about" I whispered.  
  
"That Spike and you, were in the ring, by yourselves and The Evolution came and hurt you and Spike badly." He whispered as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
I wiped it off and kissed his cheek.  
  
"It's OK. I am here now and I am fine." I said. "Just close yours eyes and go to sleep. I will be right here holding you."  
  
"Thank you babygurl" He said as he fell asleep.  
  
"No, Jeff. Thank you" I whispered as I held him.  
  
It was now in the afternoon and I started to wake up. I felt something warn on my body. I opened my eyes and Jeff was still sleeping. I looked over at Matt and he was sleeping too. I moved Jeff's arm from around me and I kissed his cheek. He stirred a little but remained asleep. I got up and went to my room. Spike was still asleep too. I smiled and took a shower. When I was done, I went to the bed and sat down. I leaned in and kissed Spike. He woke up and pulled me into a more passion filled kiss. We started making love to each other. I think after he got over his law fear, he feels more comfortable with making love to me. Let me tell you we have great sex. While he took a shower, I packed our bags for the arena. When we went to the arena, no one was there but us.  
  
"So what did you wanna do?" I asked  
  
"How about we go to the ring and I teach ya some moves."  
  
I squealed and hugged him.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" He laughed.  
  
I grabbed hiss hand and pulled him in to the ring. He taught me Corkscrew, Crossface, Moonsault, Shooting Star, and finally the Dudley Dog. We were lying there on the mat.  
  
"You're a fast learner"  
  
"Thanks. I have a great teacher."  
  
I crawled over to him and kissed him. We heard some one clear their throat. We looked up and there was Batista, HHH, Ric Flair, and Randy Orton. They were our 4 worst enemies. They grabbed our shirts and pulled us up.  
  
"Hello love birds. Have a nice work out?"Ric said.  
  
"You know who we are, don't ya?" HHH asked  
  
"Old assholes?" I said  
  
He slapped my face.  
  
"Don't' you touch her. I'll kill you." Spike said  
  
"Oh really...so what if I do this" HHH said as he forcefully kissed me.  
  
Spike struggled against the two men who held him. Tears where streaming down my face as I remembered what B.J did to me.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Spike yelled.  
  
HHH punched Spike in the stomach.  
  
"NO!! SPIKE!" I cried  
  
"Looks to me Spiky boy. You can't do anything" Ric Said.  
  
I now was starting struggling with the men.  
  
"Looks like you have a feisty girl here" Randy said  
  
"I like them feisty" Batista said.  
  
"I say we go and party with his lady all night long.... WOOO!!!!!!" Ric Flair said.  
  
"You want her. As a treat from me, your world heavy weight champion, to you. You may have her." HHH said  
  
"NO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Spike said as he saw the extreme fear in my eyes.  
  
Suddenly, we heard a rumbling sound. We looked and saw Jeff, Matt, Mark Calloway, Tommy Dreamer, Shannon Moore, and Scott Steiner. They entered the ring and started beating the evolution up. I crawled to Spike and we held each other. I was crying and shaking. After The Evolution retreated. They ran to us. My chest was tight. I could barely breathe and my heart was racing. Oh no a panic attack.  
  
"She's having a panic attack" Jeff stated  
  
"Let's take her outside quick" Matt said  
  
Jeff picked me up since Spike was still in pain from the attack. Jeff ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the parking garage. The others right behind us. He set me down on the equipment box and sat next to me. He rubbed my back and I bent down and had my head in between my legs. I groaned as I was in so much pain not only from the panic attack, but also the attack by Evolution. After 10 minutes, I lifted my head up and let out a sigh.  
  
"Are you ok Stacy?" Jeff asked.  
  
I looked at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I then wrapped my legs around his waste and cried into his chest and shoulder. He stroked my hair.  
  
"It's ok.Big brother is here"  
  
After a minute, I wiped my tears.  
  
"Where's Spike? If he hurt? Where is he?"  
  
"Right here sweetie" Spike said coming out from where he was.  
  
I jumpped off and ran to him. I hugged him but was careful not to hurt him.  
  
"Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"I'm find sweetie. I'm more worried about you. Are you ok?"  
  
"As long as I got you. I am fine"  
  
We kissed. We heard laughing and we turned around and saw everyone with goofy grins on their faces.  
  
"First of all, Wipe those grins off your faces and second, I am better, so can ya'll leave us to our privacy" I said laughing.  
  
I gave all them hugs and then Spike and I walked to the trainer's office and got his ribs taped up and ice for my cheek. We walked back to our locker room.  
  
"How's your ribs baby?"  
  
"Fine, how's you cheek?"  
  
"I think it needs a kiss in order to feel better"  
  
"Oh it does huh?"  
  
"Yea so get on over here and give it one" I laughed.  
  
Spike smiled and walked over to me. He gently kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"My lips hurt too"  
  
He laughed as he kissed my lips. I pulled it into a more passionful kiss. I moaned as I felt his toungue in my mouth. We were called to his match.  
  
~~~~~1 month later~~~~~~  
  
Spike and I have been fighting latly. I don't know what is going on, but all we do is fight, fight, fight. If its not about wrestling its about time and just everything. We all were on vacation and I was staying at Jeff's house. There was a knock on the front door, Jeff answered it and it was Spike. He walked up to me.  
  
"Stacy can I talk to you in private?"  
  
"Yea sure. Is something wrong?" I asked as we walked into my room and shut the door.  
  
"Stacy, I don't know how to put this. Latley, we have been fighting alot. I think we should split up for a while. Not for good,, but just long enough for us to stop fighting."  
  
Tears were running down my face and it was fill with shock and upset. What he did next was just so wrong. 


	16. PUPPIES

He just walked away. No good-bye, no kiss no nothing. I heard the front door close and his car drive away. This was all too much for me. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I heard someone behind me running and yelling after me. When I stopped, I was so upset I punched a tree. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground holding my hand. I was crying harder than ever before. I felt arms wrap around me. I heard Jef say, "oh shit!" as he looked down at my hand. He picked me up and ran me to the house. He called my dad and Matt and told him to meet me at the hospital. He then took me to his car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. When we got there, they took me right in. They did x-rays and then gave me painkillers. After 1/2 hour, my x-rays were done and it turns out I had a broken hand. They put it in a cast and then allowed Dad, Jeff, and Matt into the room. They rushed to my side and held me.  
  
"Stacy, what happened with you and Spike to make you go and hurt your hand and tell us how you hurt your hand." Jeff said.  
  
I told them the whole story. Breaking down during the whole long tale. They just held me and listened.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, but remember he said it isn't for good. It's only for a little while." My dad said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore," I cried.  
  
"Sis don't talk like that," Matt said.  
  
"Babygurl, let's take you home so you can get some sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." Jeff said.  
  
I nodded and he carried me to the car and we headed home. Dad went home and so did Matt. Jeff carried me inside and into his room where I would sleep that night. While lying there I started to cry. He just held me for a long time and then I said.  
  
"I hate men Jeff. They are all the same. They all hurt me"  
  
"Trust me Stacy, not all men are bad. I mean look at me. I am handsome, sexy, sweet, fun, funny, energetic, a great dancer and singer. Did I mention Sexy?" He laughed  
  
"You're so full of yourself Jeff." I laughed as I dried my tears  
  
"I know, but ain't I so cute?" He asked.  
  
"A no you're not" I said as closed my eyes.  
  
His arms got tighter around my waist and he kissed my forehead. Morning came and I woke up and realize I was in Jeff's bed and Jeff was still holding me. Then I realized it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare that was reality. I got up and took a shower. I walked down stairs and outside where I took out my cell phone and called Erin.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Erin, its Stacy"  
  
"Hey girl! Long time no talk."  
  
"I know right"  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Crappy, how about u?"  
  
"Same. It's gotten so bad, I am drinking and smoking again."  
  
"Want a person to join you in the fun?"  
  
"Yea, you wanna come over?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be there in a few"  
  
"Okay bye"  
  
I wrote Jeff a note and went to her house. We smoked and drank while we caught up on everything. I realized I had been there for 3 hours and I knew I had to get home. Erin got in her car and drove me back home. When I got their, Matt was they're talking to Jeff outside. They saw Erin pull away and when she did she was swerving all over the road. They knew something was up. They walked up to me and smelt Smoke and alcohol.  
  
"STACY HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING AND SMOKING?" Matt asked.  
  
"Only 3 beers" I said holding up 2 fingers.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING STACY?" Matt yelled.  
  
"Spike is gone, B.J is dead, I'm a loser. What's there to be sober for or even to live for?" I said as I wobbled trying to stay up.  
  
Jeff shook his head and picked me up.  
  
"WOOO!" I giggled.  
  
Jeff started to carry me to his room and while he did I started singing.  
Yeah, my Durango  
Number ninety-five  
Kick boots  
And ultra live  
See heaven  
Flash a horror show.  
Then I was out like a light. Jeff just shook his head again. He covered me up and went downstairs. Him and Matt sat down and talked.  
  
"She was doing so good Jeff." Matt said  
  
"I know. What are we going to do?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Don't let her out of our sight, keep her distracted, make something good happen, and this time instead of getting mad at her we just will show her more love." Matt said.  
  
"Yea...This is going to work." Jeff nodded.  
  
~~~~ 4 hours later~~~~  
  
I was walking down stairs holding my head. I groaned. Matt and Jeff looked up at me.  
  
"Got a headache Babygurl?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Please Jeff don't talk so loud." I said  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" Matt laughed  
  
"Where's the aspirin in this house?" I asked  
  
"In the left cabinet in the kitchen" Jeff said  
  
I went to the kitchen and found the aspirin. I took 2 tablets and washed it down with water. I walked back in and laid on the couch.  
  
"I'm never drinking again." I said  
  
"Good, we hope you learned your lesson" Jeff said  
  
I stuck out my tongue at him, but then held my head. They just laughed at me. Once the aspirin kicked in, I got up and went outside. I went and sat in the Imagination. For all my readers that doesn't know what the Imagination is (I hope I get this right) It's a place behind Jeff's where he is building a pond, he has his art work, and it's just beautiful. I just sat out their thinking about Spike, B.J, and just everything. Nothing was going right. My whole world was crashing right before my eyes.I sat there for hours. Jeff and Matt came and checked on me a couple times and asked if I was hungry. I just said no. It was about 11 at night and I was still out there. Matt had gone home and Jeff came out and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulders. I started crying.  
  
"I miss him Jeff. I miss him so much." I cried  
  
"I know babygurl. I know. It will get better though."He comforted.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yea sweetie"  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
"Sure you can. Come on inside before you catch a cold."  
  
I nodded as he got up. He then pulled me up and took me inside. I got my night clothes on and went into Jeff's room where he was writing in his journal. I scooted in next to him and hugged him close as I went to sleep. He looked down at me and wondered if I was going to be alright...........The next couple of days were rough being with out Spike. I knew it would be harder when I would see him at the arena. We got there and I was getting ready to walk out with Jeff and Matt. When waiting by the curtain, I saw him. I just turned so I didn't have to look at him. What I didn't know was that he saw me just as I was going out. He saw my broken hand and he thought he was seeing things. He walked to the monitor and saw me and the guys bouncing out. He then saw that my hand was in a cast and he was worried about me. He listened to the commentary as I sat and talked with Jr and King.  
  
"It looks like Stacy Hardy is going to join us." King said  
  
"Welcome Stacy" Jr said  
  
"Thank you Jr and King. It's great to be here."  
  
"We heard you weren't going to be here today" Jr said  
  
"Yea I wasn't going to come, but Matt and Jeff dragged me here anyways" I laughed  
  
"Well I am glad they did. We love having you around" King said.  
  
"Thanks agian King, but we all know why you want me here"  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"Cuz I have puppies" I laughed  
  
"That you do" He said looking down at them.  
  
"King show some respect." Jr said  
  
"It's ok Jr. I don't mind."  
  
"Hey Stacy, what happened to your hand?" Jr asked  
  
"I punched a tree." I laughed  
  
"Why would you do that?" King asked.  
  
"I was frustrated, angry, and upset about some stuff and I ran into the woods behind my brothers house and punched a tree." I explained.  
  
"Man it sounds like you have been having a rough week." Jr said.  
  
"Yea and it's about to get worse." I said as I stood up and took off my head phones. I looked up at the top of the ramp and was surprized and angered at who I saw. 


	17. HELP HER PLEASE

It was the Evolution. I walked up to them.  
  
"We can do this peacfully or we can do it by force"HHH said  
  
I thought about it. Although I was temped to say yes because I wanted Spike to be jealous. I decided I shouldn't do it.  
  
"You must not be very popular with the ladies or you wouldn't have to force yourself on a chick to get some action"  
  
Batistia slapped me so hard, I landed on the floor uncontious. Spike saw this and ran out right when they were picking me up. Spike fought them, but it was hard becasue he was 1 person and they were four. Bubba and D-von came out to help and Matt and Jeff came also. After Evolution retreated, they carried me to the trainer.  
  
"HELP HER PLEASE" Jeff yelled  
  
"PLEASE BE OK STACY" Matt yelled  
  
"Please everyone calm down. I need you to sit down and let me take a look at her" The trainer said  
  
He started looking at me and checking me out when I started to open my eyes as the trainer flashed a light in them. I groaned.  
  
"Stacy, are you ok?" Matt asked  
  
"Yea" I said trying to sit up.  
  
Matt pushed me down.  
  
"Stay down Stacy. You got quite a bruise there."  
  
"No really?"  
  
"You like being a smart allek don't ya?"  
  
"Don't I always" I said slowly sitting up. "Mental note, don't insult the Evolution."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"What did you say to them Babygurl?" Jeff asked  
  
"That they must not be very popular with the ladies or they wouldn't have to force themselves on a chick to get some action" I laughed  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"That was smart of you" Matt said  
  
"What can I say, I have a smart mouth"  
  
We all laughed. I stopped when I saw Spike. I looked down.  
  
"Um...can y'all give us a minute." Spike said.  
  
"Sure" Matt said as everyone left.  
  
Spike walked up to me and took my hands. I pulled them away and tried to get off, but Spike held me on there.  
  
"Let me go" I cried  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Stacy listen to me. I love you so much. I miss you like crazy and when I saw Batistia hit you. I thought what would happen if I never got to see you again, hold you again, tell you I love you again."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I want us to be back together"  
  
"I can't do it again Spike. I couldn't handle being hurt again. I just can't"  
  
Spike got down on one knee and held my hand.  
  
"Stacy, I love you more than anyone in the world. I am sorry I hurt you. I reliezed that I can't live with you by my side. I know you're now 16 and we have to wait til you're 18, but my heart wants to ask you this now. Will you be my wife?" He asked as he took out a ring.  
  
Tears were pooring down my face. I loved him so much. If I say yes, how do I know he will never hurt me again? How do I know I will be happy with him forever? But I do love him and I want him so bad.  
  
"Yes Spike, I will be your wife" I cried  
  
He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up. He then kissed my passionatly.  
  
"I'm sorry I fought with you so much. I didn't realize what I had til I lost you" I cried  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you and that you hurt your hand. I couldn't stand the fighting. I thought it would be better if we separated for a while, but I relized it was the biggest mistake ever in the world."  
  
He hugged me and held me until my tears subsided.  
  
"Well Stacy you have 2 more years to plan our wedding, what do you see?"  
  
"I see a big wedding with lots of purple. Maybe outside. Oh who cares about all that. As long as I have you. I am happy"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
We kissed. Then he took my hand and kissed my cast. He picked me up off the table and set me on the floor. We kissed again and walked down the hallway hand in hand. I felt whole again. My world was beginning to come together and the clouds were lifted. We now stood in front of Jeff and Matt's locker room. I kissed him and told him I will get my stuff and bring it into his locker room. I entered and found Matt and Spike watching the monitor. They turned and looked at me.  
  
"Well?" Matt asked. "What happened?"  
  
"He asked me to marry him" I said  
  
"What did you say?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yes" I whispered.  
  
They jumpped up and gave me a hug. I laughed and smiled.  
  
"I love you guys, but I need air" I laughed  
  
They let go and smiled. I started to grab my stuff.  
  
"What ya doing babygurl?" Jeff asked  
  
"I am gathering my stuff together and going into MY Fiances' locker room":  
  
"You really love him don't you?" Matt asked  
  
"Yea, I do. I can't picture my life with out him in it."I said as I put my bag on my shoulder.  
  
"I love you guys. See you later" I said as I kissed them.  
  
I left and went to Spikes locker room. There I found him stretching for his match. I put my stuff down and kneeled on the floor. I then crawled over to him. I leaned in and kissed him,  
  
"I missed you sooooo much" I said  
  
"I missed you more" He said.  
  
"Would you like a valet tonight?"  
  
"Yes I would. Come on" He said as he gently picked me up.  
  
We went to the curtain and waited for his much. When we heard it we walked out. The crowd went wild. We walked down and entered the ring. we gave eachother a kiss and waited for the opponet to come out. It was Randy Orton accompanied by Ric Flair. They came down and Spike and Randy went at it. I was so distracted by the match, I didn't see Ric heading toward me. He grabbed my hair and was yelling at me.  
  
"I AM SICK OF YOU OLD PEOPLE HURTING ME." I yelled as I kicked him in the groin.  
  
I kicked him and punched him. No way was I going to take his crap anymore. I felt some one pulling me off. It was refferees. I pushed them away and continued to hurt him. Then I noticed 5 refferees came and started pulling me back. They had me backstage as Ric was carried off. The match was still going. I saw Batistia go down the ring. I pushed all the ref's away and ran down the ramp. The crowd cheered. I kicked Batistia in the back. He fell and rolled down the ramp. Refferees were filing from out the back. They were holding me back with more force. I heard Spikes music as he walked toward me. We kissed and hurried to the back. When we got there, we just grabbed out stuff and left. We went back to the hotel and he took a shower. When he was in there, I went to Jeff and Matt's room and grabbed my stuff and moved it into Spike's room. I put on my night gown and crawled in bed. I had an idea to make Spike go crazy. 


	18. truth be told

I sat in the middle of the bed and speaded my arms and legs. So I would take up the whole bed. When he came out he looked at me and laughed.  
  
"So where am I sapposto sleep?" he giggled  
  
"Try on top of me" I said seductively  
  
"Someone is naughty today"  
  
"I missed you like crazy so come on over here and love me."  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
He climbed on top of me and started kissing me. We made love for the first time since our breakup. I loved every minute of it. We fell asleep holding each other. I slept like a baby. This was the first time I have had a decent nights sleep.  
  
~~~~~~1 month later~~~~~  
  
Spike and I are more in love. We still have problems with the Evolution, but we haven't gotten hurt so far. Lately, I have been getting sick. I don't know why. Spike has been getting worried. Therefore, right now we are in the doctors office waiting for the results. The doctor came in.  
  
"Well Miss Hardy, I found out the cause of your sickness." The doctor said.  
  
"What is it?" I asked concerned.  
  
"You are 2 months pregnant" The doctor said.  
  
I looked at him shocked.  
  
"Miss. Hardy are you alright?"  
  
"Um.yea."  
  
"Now you are only 16 and by law you can not have sex with anyone or they will be put to jail."  
  
I looked at Spike and he looked worried and nervous.  
  
"I know. I was raped 2 months ago."  
  
"Oh I see. Well did you want to continue the pregnancy or did you want to abort it."  
  
"I would never kill this baby. I wanna keep it."  
  
"Very well. Here take these pills once a day to stop the sick feeling and make an appointment with your regular doctor in the morning for about 2 months from now."  
  
"Thank you" I said shaking his hand.  
  
Spike and I walked to the car. Neither of us said a word until we got inside our hotel room.  
  
"Spike, what are you thinking?" I asked as I sat next to him and took his hand.  
  
"What if the baby is mine? What if it isn't mine?"  
  
"Spike, baby, it's ok if you wanna leave me and have nothing to do with this baby. I would understand"  
  
"No, I want to be a part of his or her life. I want t o be a part of your life. I don't care if this baby has my blood or B.J's. Either way it is yours and mine. We're going to be parents." He said with a smile.  
  
"What are we going to tell everyone? I don't want you to go to jail."  
  
"I know this will be hard, but say its B.J's."  
  
"Okay, but when I turn 18. It's yours"  
  
"No, it's ours"  
  
We kissed and hugged. He put his hand on my stomach and rubbed it.  
  
"I'm going to be your daddy little one."  
  
I smiled at him. I kissed him one more time and told him I was going to go hang with Jeff and Matt for a while. He smiled and said goodbye. So I headed to Matt and Jeff's hotel room. I knocked on the door. When they answered it they brought me in a hug.  
  
"How's my baby sister?" Matt asked  
  
"Okay I guess." I said.  
  
They walked me over and sat me on their bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked  
  
"Well. I went to the doctor today and he said I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh no" Matt said  
  
"and.."  
  
"There's more?" Matt asked  
  
"Yea. I don't know if it's Spike's or B.J's and I am afraid."  
  
"It's going to be ok Stacy." Matt said.  
  
"How is it going to be ok?"  
  
"Well, let me put it this way. It doesn't matter whose it is becasue Spike loves you and you love him and so he is going to love this baby and be the father" Matt said.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yea I do" Matt said with an ego smile  
  
"Whoa! Some one had an ego smile" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I don't have an ego!" Matt joked getting in Jeff's face.  
  
"Yea you do" Jeff said getting in Matt's face.  
  
"I'm going to go before it gets to bloody" I laughed as I walked toward the door.  
  
Jeff and Matt ran over to me and picked me up. I was laughing and they were too. They brought me back to the bed and put me down. Each one got on one side of me and held me.  
  
"I'm going to be an uncle" Jeff said happily  
  
"You mean WE" Matt said.  
  
"Yes sure, We." Jeff laughed.  
  
We all fell asleep. I had a weird dream while sleeping. I was walking in a empty hospital hallway.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
No one answered. I heard a baby cry.  
  
"Sweetheart, momma's coming"  
  
I ran trying to find my baby and when I got there I looked and saw B.J with a knife in his chest holding my baby and Spike was dead on the floor.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!"  
  
Jeff and Matt shook me awake. I woke up crying in there arms.  
  
"What's wrong sis?" Matt asked  
  
"You were freaking out in your sleep" Jeff said.  
  
"I had a nightmare, that's all"  
  
"Wanna talk about it? Jeff asked and they both wrapped there arms around me to stop my shaking.  
  
I told them the whole thing and started crying.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie." Matt said  
  
"What if it is B.J's? What if Spike dies? What if he hates me for it? What is he hates the baby?"  
  
"Slow down sis. You're going to go into a panic attack if you over work yourself." matt said stroking me hair.  
  
"I'm so scared."  
  
"Why sweetie?" Jeff asked  
  
AN...sorry for taking so long but i graduate next friday so i am really busy 


	19. EWWW! GROSS!

a/n: I want to thank DareToBeDifferent for all your support and reviews. Your reviews help me keep writing and I want to thank you.  
  
"I'm scared that I am going insane."  
  
"Oh babygurl, you're not going insane. You have been through something terrible. you're not going to get over it just like that" Jeff said as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"You know how I told ya'll if I needed a theripist, I would ask. Well I need a theripist"  
  
They hugged me tight.  
  
"I'm so glad you asked sweetheart" Matt said  
  
"Listen, we'll be there for you every step of the way. We'll be there for you to lean on and to cry on." Jeff said.  
  
"Will you guys sing me our song?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Close your eyes,  
  
Have no fear,  
  
The monsters gone,  
  
He's on the run and your brothers are here,  
  
Beautiful,  
  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
  
Beautiful girl,  
  
Before you go to sleep,  
  
Say a little prayer,  
  
Every day in every way,  
  
It's getting better and better,  
  
Beautiful,  
  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
  
Beautiful girl"  
  
I was crying. That story touches me in some way. Its like saying my brothers are always going to be there to take care of me. To scare anything that is trying to hurt me. And to say that I am special and beautiful. It always brings a tear to my eyes.Jeff wiped my eyes and kissed my cheek. Matt kissed my forehead. Matt then got up and said he had to do something and he would be back later. It was just me and Jeff.  
  
"You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house---  
  
You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths, or lies---  
  
You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill, or powder---  
  
You predict me better than any parent, coach, counselor, or teacher---  
  
You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter, or summer---  
  
You entertain me more than any movie, show, song, or competition---  
  
You control me better than any school, job, jail, or prison---  
  
You love me more than any person, God, business, or existance---  
  
In my existance..............Believe............I do  
  
In our existance.............I live...........for you." Jeff whispered.  
  
"I live for you too Jeff and Matt." I said  
  
He smiled and held me close. We heard a knock on the door. Jeff went to go answer it. It was Spike.  
  
"Hey Man! What's up?" Jeff said  
  
"I think you are holding my girl prisoner." Spike said tapping his foot  
  
"Who says she's your girl?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I say she is" Spike said  
  
"I say we let her say who's girl she is"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Spike walked in and Jeff followed him over to me.  
  
"Hi-ya Spiky" I said bouncing on the bed.  
  
"We have a question for you" Spike asked  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Who's girl are you, mine or Jeff's?" Spike asked.  
  
"Jeff's of course." I said with a smile.  
  
Jeff wrapped his arm around me and smiled at Spike.  
  
"Fine, you made your choice. I'll leave" He said pretending ot cry  
  
I ran to him and hugged him. I kissed his neck.  
  
"No sorry. You made your choice"  
  
"I wuv you"  
  
"No you don't. You love Jeff"  
  
"But everyone loves Jeff, I mean you do too. Come on admit it."  
  
"Ok, I admit it. I love Jeff Hardy" Spike said with laughter in his voice.  
  
Spike went and kissed Jeff on the cheek. Jeff backed away wiping his cheek off fast.  
  
"EWW!!! GROSS MAN! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Jeff said discustedly.  
  
"And here I thought he loved me too. I am so upset now" Spike said  
  
I went and hugged Jeff.  
  
"Bye Jeffaroo tell Matt bye for me too." I said  
  
"Ok babygurl. Be careful and have fun. If you ever need me, I am right here."  
  
"I will"  
  
I took Spike's hand and we went out the door and back to our room.  
  
"I hate it when you're away so long"  
  
"I'm sorry I was away so long. We fell asleep"  
  
"Well I think you need to make it up to me."  
  
"I think I do"  
  
I said climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply. We made love. I thought to myself. No matter who's baby this is. Spike would be there for me and that baby and take care of him or her. After we completed our fun, yes fun, we just laid there in silience. I was the first to speak.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yea baby"  
  
I sat up and looked into his eyes and I saw love in them.  
  
"I love you so much"  
  
"I love you too Stacy"  
  
"I wrote a poem about you, wanna here it?"  
  
"More than anything baby"  
  
(This poem I am about to write is not mine. All rights reserve to them people who wrote it, Babygirl, and copywrited and blah blah blah)  
  
"I think that our love can go through anything  
  
because I am very convinced that you're my everything  
  
I don't think anything in this life would ever be  
  
If there was no you and me  
  
and because I love you very much  
  
I really can't wait to feel your touch  
  
I really love that you're by my side  
  
that's just a feeling i can't hide  
  
our love is forever  
  
and if you say that it's up to me to break us apart  
  
that's just a big NEVER  
  
and even though your smile is very glistening  
  
I sometimes wonder if you're really listening  
  
and if someday we ever get into a fight  
  
i'll always know that our love is so strong that's we'll always  
  
hold on tight!  
  
you are my reason for living  
  
and that's something i'll never stop believing  
  
our love means everything to me..but as long  
  
as you're with me nothing else matters cuz  
  
you're my babyboy"  
  
Spike had tears flowing down his face. I wipe them off and kissed him.  
  
"That was so beautiful Stacy, God I love you." He said as he kissed me.  
  
He then laid me down and kissed me deeply. We made love yet again. I could make love with him forever. We then fell sleeep.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Matt did have something to do after he left the hotel. He went to the store and got 2 baby blanket, a sewing kit, and etc. Then he headed back to the hotel. He walked in and Jeff looked at him. "Where did ya go bro?" "Shopping. I have an idea that we can do for Stacy" "Oh and what is that?" 


	20. GET IT OUT!

"It's usually you that come up with these ideas, but I just had this one and thought we should do it"  
  
"Come on bro, tell me already"  
  
"We take these baby blankets and we make it our own creation. Like sew pictures of you, me, and Stacy on there. Pictures of mom and dad. You know, make something for our new neice or nefuew. I think It would make Stacy happier about having this baby"  
  
"Great Idea. I should have came up with this idea"  
  
"I know, but I am better than you"  
  
"I know you just didn't say you were better than I, Jeff Hardy"  
  
"I did Bro"  
  
Jeff tackled Matt. They started wrestling on the floor until they were out of breath and laughing. They sat there the rest of the night, looking through their photo album that they always bring with them. They found pics of me and my mom together when I was a baby. They found pics of me and my dad when I was a little older. They had pics of me and Spike. Pics of me and them.  
  
~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~  
  
"AHH!!!!! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!!!" I screamed  
  
"You're almost done sweetie, one more push." Spike said  
  
"I can't do it"  
  
"You can and you will. You are doing a great job. Come on just one more."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We heard a baby crying.  
  
"Its a Girl" The nurse said.  
  
"We have a baby girl" I said crying.  
  
We held her after they cleaned her out.  
  
"Let's call her Elizabeth Spike Hyson." I said  
  
"That's perfect" Spike said kissing me.  
  
When Matt and Jeff were let in, they gave us the blankets. I started crying I loved them. Well it's been 2 years and I am now 18 and Liz is 2 years old. We are in the doctors office for blood tests to see if spike or B.J is the biological father. The doctor came out and gave me a card with the results. I looked at Spike.  
  
"Well this is it." I said  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"Ready to see the results"  
  
Spike looked at me and then Liz. He took the card from me and threw it in the trash.  
  
"Let's go home"  
  
"But Spike what about the..."  
  
"I don't need the results. I know I am Liz's father"  
  
"Yes you are lets go home" I picked up Liz and we walked away. Half way down the hall, I told Spike I needed to use the restroom and to go wait in the car. He and Liz went into the elevator and went tot he car. I went back into the room and went tot he trash. I got the card. I just hd to know for my sake. I read it.  
  
In the case of Elizabeth Spike Hyson, Mathew Hyson is 99.9% the real father.  
  
I smiled to my self and put it back in the trash and went home with Spike. We got married and lived happily ever after .  
  
The end  
  
Thank you all for reviewing 


End file.
